Max, Nikki and Tabii's Late Night Fun!
by Creeply
Summary: Max is visited in the night by two girls he knows. And they are pretty insistent on what they want. AU. Lemon. Aged up. Smut. Backstory: Everyone is an adult counselor. Max and Nikki were stranded briefly at the Flowerscout camp and Max caught the eye of a certain blonde, who is determined to get him no matter what much to a green headed wild girls annoyance. Lemon. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next thing/chapter up sooner if there are reviews. Not just this but for any of the stories. Really appreciate the reviews, they encourage me to keep on doing this. Explanation for this? Just thought it would be funny. A sort of AU thing I guess. All aged up. Rated M smut/Lemon coming up.**

Two figures dashed eagerly and rapidly across the darkened forest grounds. They paused. Then ran towards the cabins and past the tents. One stopped behind a tree, another beside a bush. The two glared at each other before sprinting forwards again. Moving faster and faster. Attempting to outdistance the other one to one specific cabin.

And nothing was going to get in their way. Not even the other shadowy figure. So the moment that they reached the door, they practically barged it open in their haste. They wrestled in the doorway anxiously for a few moments before finally they crashed the door onto the wall and scrambled biting and arguing towards the near by bed.

Max blinked and moaned as he sat up. He had been woken up by the sudden noise and the glaring light that was coming from a couple of flashlights that seemed to be aimed directly at his fucking face. He moved and put on his bedside lamp. Maybe one of the kids that he was supposed to watch over had a bad dream. It wouldn't be the first time. He growled anxiously before blinking in confusion.

Instead of an eight year old instead stood a couple of nineteen year olds. One of whom was a fellow counselor.  
"What in the ever loving fuck?" He said in confusion as he gazed at the two women in front of him. They had somehow landed on top of him and were glaring at each other and then gazed at him with wide eager looking eyes.

"Nikki? And Tabii?"  
"With two I's." The blonde bombshell insisted as she wiggled closer to him. Max glanced between her and Nikki who was biting her lip and glancing down to the side as if she was embarassed. She was also blushing a lot. It was...Well it was just god damn weird was what it was.

"Seriously what the fuck is this?" He said as he glanced between the two of them.  
"Don't play coy with me stud." The blonde big tittied flower scout counselor said with a smile as she lounged against him. "We both know what this is all about."  
"I am seriously at a loss here. What is happening?" Max said as he tried to push Tabii off of him and get moving. But instead he found his other arm pinned by Nikki. Max glanced around nervously wondering if Neil would actually wake up. But the guy was on his side facing away from them and snoring away. The prick. Max growled slightly before he attempted to wiggle out from between the two of them.

The bedsheet rolled downwards a little bit and the two women glanced at each other and then down towards his crotch.  
"Well I know that I'm not a complete and total pussy." Nikki said threateningly as she reached down and gripped the bedsheet. Tabii scoffed in amazement, her large breasts bouncing a little and causing Nikki to growl like a wild animal. After all she might have a pretty impressive D cup but Tabii's were closer to F's. They would make any girl feel self conscious.

Max's eyes widened in amazement and shock as they pulled the blanket down and exposed his bare dick. They both gasped. Their eyes widening and their blushes getting even deeper.  
"Max! You sleep naked?! Hmf. Naughty boy." Nikki teased him with a wiggling finger before she flicked his head. A growl came from the blonde yandere as she gripped his dick roughly and squeezed it firmly in one hand.  
"Well I can't blame him. I mean look at this studs monster sized dick! It is incredible!" Tabii said practically drooling over the sight of it. Max was gazing in shock and slight horniness at the strange situation unfolding before him.

"Is this...this seriously can't be a wet dream. I mean I've had some crazy wet dreams but this takes the cake." Max muttered out to himself as he blinked and gazed in amazement as Nikki glared at Tabii and grabbed his dick roughly and pulled it towards herself. Max yelped as Tabii growled and grabbed a good handfull of his large floppy member herself.

"This dick is mine you flat bitch! No way am I going to let the love of my fucking life pass through my fingers!" Tabii said cross as Nikki chuckled.  
"Like I'm going to just let a psycho from across the lake take my best friends cock away from me!" Nikki responded as the two glared at each other. Max could actually feel the heat being exchanged from their glares.

"What the fuck is even happening. Why the fuck is this even happening?" Max said just loud enough for them to both hear. Tabii sighed as she began to gently and lovingly stroke Max's dick. Getting him nice and excited. Max didn't want to get an erection at the moment. The entire thing seemed way too serious for an actual erection to ruin it. But then he moaned as Nikki gasped lovingly over the head of his dick and made him tremble in desire.

"Well it all started when the two of you got stranded on our side of the lake..."Tabii said dreamily as she gazed backwards. Probably having a weird and very incorrect flashback. Max sighed and rolled his eyes in irritation before scowling at this crazy blonde bimbo. He and Nikki had been stranded at the beginning of summer since he, Nikki and Neil had tried to sneak into town for some smokes and other illegal stuff The Head Counselor David wouldn't let them have.

But do to a couple of unlucky accidents Max and Nikki had been washed over board and then ashore to a nearby girls camp. Where they had met three bitches that Nikki knew who tormented her back in the day. Max didn't know them though, this was his first summer at the camp after all. And the number of counserlors along with the kids always overwhelmed him. (Honestly he was just glad that he was able to find some people that he put up with...namely the cute, big bootied Nikki and the science minded Neil. The three of them really rocked the status quo around this place.)

He also remembered what a complete and total cunt this blonde bitch was to his best friend. He just didn't know why she had chosen to come over and suck him off in the middle of the night. And why Nikki was here.

"Okay so she is off in lala fucking crazy person land. What about you Nikki? Why are you doing...this shit?" Max said gesturing to his bare torso and the fact that she was still giving his cock head eager little breaths.  
"Well Tabii has been texting me for a bit bragging about wanting to come over so that you could and I quote here 'experience a real woman with some curves' end quote. Basically I think she thought we were dating, developed some sort of crush on you and now well...she thinks that we're in competition for you."

"Well that saves us a lot of time on exposition. And details on plot and descriptions." Max said rolling his eyes before glowering down at the two of them. A glower was his go to expression. It normally seemed to work. "And you are now here because?"

"Are you kidding? There is no way in hell that I am going to let this bitch get her rancid claws in you!" The green haired girl said before butting foreheads with the blonde freckled woman. The two growled before they turned their attention back to his dick.  
"Yeah like you actually know how to please a man. Puh-lease!" Tabii said in her thick basic valley girl accent before she slipped her tongue out and gave his cock a long juicy lick.

Max gulped. After all this was sexual assault right? Well...he wasn't about to exactly say no to this situation. After all what straight guy has not dreamed about having a couple of sexy beautiful girls in their bed fighting over their cock? Sure it wasn't exactly in the most luxurious place...but if he was lucky he might just be able to have a decent blow job if he played his cards right. Then when he cam he could kick them out and actually get back to sleep. That is if the two didn't rip his cock out and slap each other with it.

Their grips on the delicate instrument were firm and they were also growling like wild dogs. Max glanced out the nearby open door. He really hoped that no one else would walk up and wonder what the fuck was going on. He didn't want to explain this. It wasn't against the rules for the counserlors to date or fuck or anything. David was a bit too naive to actually make a rule about it. But it wasn't like he could just fuck them beside the open door like this!

Max was silently freaking out as he glanced between the girls, his long thick vein covered shaft, the door, and the sleeping Neil. Tabii and Nikki were still arguing quietly. and he was getting maybe every fifth word. The noise that they made were the loudest. The slurping, and the sucking and the very firm gulping noises. And all of the eeps and squeals and squeaks.

"-Bitch-"  
"Cun-Get a life loser-"  
"My dick! Only loves me!_slurp gargle"

"BS! Oh GOD HE IS SO HOT! MMMMM!" Nikki said before she rubbed her nose tip along the tip of his dick and began to give it long lingering sniffs making Max quiver and bite at the air like a wild animal. He finally could not hold out much longer. He was bright red, his eyes crossing. Tabii was slurping his cock shaft. Her hands cupping his dick and making sure that she was maneuvering as much of it into her mouth as she possibly could. Nikki was being crafty though, she had cupped his balls to massage the sensitive pieces of meat. They had all of the nerves and she was focusing on those almost exclusively. That and giving his dick brief tender butterfly kisses that made him roll his eyes and feel his entire body tense with each and every one of them.

The two girls were glaring. Their sleep shirts which were starting to drip with sweat. Just a white button up for Tabii along with her pink short skirt that was strained and nearly busted along the seams from her nice fat wiggling juicy ass. And Nikki had on her yellow t shirt and red booty shorts that also hugged her impressive rear. Max glanced over the swell of their butts and the curves of their backs.

"Dammit. Do I have a kink? Do I really like big butts?" Max muttered to himself before thinking a little more. After all most of the girls on this lake had nice sweet asses. Nikki and Tabii just flaunted theirs more. Which brought up another question. "Why do I keep on attracting the crazy ones?" Max sighed to himself before he yowled and twisted sharply.

Nikki and Tabii both chuckled a little bit before growing concerned and gazing at Max as he stared down at his lipstick covered dick.  
"Did you crazy bitches just bite me?" He said as he examined his dick to make sure that he wasn't bleeding. His already bright red cock head was even brighter now thanks to the extra attention and he could swear that there was a small bruise forming on his shaft from Tabii's inscisors.  
"Hehe sorry Max...I think we got carried away." Nikki said giggling slightly in embarassment as she rubbed the back of her head.  
"Are you like totes Okay baby? I would never want to hurt you." Tabii said as she gazed up at him with puppy dog eyes. Nikki copying the young blonde woman with an equal look of embarassed depression. Max gazed down at them and frowned.

He could tell that they were trying to manipulate him. Trying to make him feel less bad. But he would show them!

"Take off your shirts." He demanded gazing at them with steel entering his eyes. The two quickly complied and tossed them behind them. Neither was wearing a bra. Nikki had little cuts, scars, and other tiny marks from where she had fallen or lost her shirt. Her large brownish nipples looked succulent underneath the harsh light falling from Max's bedside lamp. Tabii's skin was white and creamy and covered with freckles across her back and her larger tits. Her pink nipples were perky and long and seemed to hypnotize him.

"Now open your mouths." He demanded. The girls popped them open before glaring at each other. Nikki was about to say something crass when an entire dick was shoved into her mouth without any hesitation or resisitance. She squealed before groaning. Her throat felt like it was being violently spread and moved around. Her jaw threatened to unhinge as Max began to grip her shoulders and screw her face like it was a pussy.

"But what about mmmmmmeeeeeee Stud muffinnnnnn don't forget about mmmmmeeeeee!" Tabii whined as she bounced a little on the bed and took one of Max's hands in hers. He snapped his hand free before gripping her face almost painfully between his fingers.  
"Oh trust me bitch you're getting your's just you wait." He said as he began to thrust painfully. Pushing in and out. Then moving faster and harder. Really getting a rythm going. Nikki was moaning as her drool began to cake his cock shaft and dribble down her chin. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep this up...

Then before she could understand what was happening Max had pulled his wonderfully large cock out of her mouth. As if it had meant nothing. She blinked in confusion and her own whine filled her throat. He had tasted so good! She never thought that a dick might taste different from the rest of the human body but right now she felt like her entire mind would snap if she didn't get that flavor back.

"Now listen up. Both of you. You broke into mine and Neil's cabin. You attacked me in my sleep, and you bit my cock. So let's just say I'm not exactly the happiest right now." Max said as he waved his dick in front of Tabii's wide eager eyes. She was blushing and her tongue was sticking out at a lewd angle. She was ready to pounce like a wild animal onto this snack! Her beloved stud was teasing her! And it was working!

"But here's the thing.." Max said as he slapped Tabii's cheeks. First the left one then the right. She gasped as the smell flooded her senses. Some of her make up was smearing from all of the spit that Nikki had left on her sexy mans gorgeous sexy cock! She moaned and felt her eyes water. She wasn't used to getting teased like this! She wanted it! She needed the D!

"I am more then willing to forgive the both of you if you stop fighting over this dick. We will fuck tonight and then probably get embarassed over how fucking stupid this entire thing is in the morning. But we might as well have a bit of fun first right?" Max said with a grin that made both girls shudder. Their panties were soaked even though it looked like they were staring into the eyes of a demon.

They both nodded eagerly. Max smiled widely before he pressed his cock head at the entrance to Tabii's mouth. She eagerly pursed her lips and then began to engulf his cock like she was an anaconda and he was the glorious meal laid out before her. Soon she was bobbing her head and nodding sweetly as she gazed up with rapturous eyes.  
"Perfect. Then get undressed I guess. I can't fuck you both while you have your pants and panties on." Max said. Tabii squealed as she pulled away from his dick and quickly struggled out of her skirt and her panties. They were a small thong with some sort of cute pattern. Nikki's booty shorts were next along with her own thong. She must have been saving it for a special occassion because Max didn't actually think of her as any sort of underwear wearing type girl.

Max grinned as he gripped Nikki beneath the armpit and pulled her up to him. He thrust into Tabii's mouth as he pulled the green haired girl into a kiss. Sure they were both far past eighteen and they were almost the same height. But it was still one of those kisses that made people think about fireworks. Max smiled into the kiss as his hips continued to move. Tabii's bobbing head not missing a stride as she sucked and slurped and finally pulled free with a satisfied sigh. He was lubed up all to hell and she wanted him.

She whistled upwards and the two finally broke the kiss to see the short, short haired, blonde flowerscout counselor on her hands and knees. Max wondered if his bed would be up to all of the pounding. Because he doubted that it would get much rest tonight. Then again he wasn't expecting to be getting a lot of sleep either.

Max moved downwards and Nikki squatted between the two of them. She then gripped Max's cock as he grabbed a hold of Tabii's butt cheeks to steady himself. He gave them a strong pleasureable grope making her moan and gasp his name. All this because she saw him stand up for his friend...Max shook his head. She really was a complete and utter psycho but hey if it meant that he was going to get laid...

Nikki slowly and carefully eased his twitching excited lubed up sweaty dick into her awaiting cunt. Tabii gasped as she bit her lip. Her fingers playing with the bed sheets before she gasped. He had not bothered with any sort of fore play. He was just going for it. She had taken his entire shaft all the way to the hilt. And he was now sheathed in her slippery, tight super warm and awaiting cunt. Max paused and felt her stiffen and moan. Something was dripping down his dick.

"Holy shit I think that she was a virgin. Congrats Max, you just popped her cherry!" Nikki crowed out as she high fived him. Max smirked as he pulled out slowly and then slammed himself completely home into her awaiting guts. Tabii groaned at the top of her lungs. Max was not holding back just because this was her first time he was not going to hold back.

Max smirked to himself. In fact if anything he was going to go harder on her to either

A)Show her just what to expect and scare her off and never bother him again

or

B) Get her worn out so that she wouldn't keep him up all night. He was tired.

Max groaned and gasped. He felt a firm set of breasts press into his back as Nikki helped him press and pull, increasing his speed and depth. Clearly this had a positive effect on Tabii who was practically howling at the top of her lungs. Her head flung back and her hair clinging to her damp body.

"Oh yes! YESH! Yesh! Yes! Oh my god! Yes my stud muffin! Keep on fucking me! Get me wrecked! Fuck up my body! I want you to make me into your own personal cum dumpster whoreeeeeee!" She squealed out at the top of her lungs as she began to orgasm harshly around his cock. Max gulped and glanced at a wide eyed Nikki who just shrugged hopelessly. Honestly the only thing that he could really do at this point was keep on fucking her. She was already starting to come off of her high and pout at how he had slowed down.

Tabii winced as she experimentally gripped his cock even tighter. She wanted more but that didn't mean her body was entirely ready for it...But that didn't mean she would just give up! This dick was amazing! And just so big! She thought that she might just snap in half because of it! She was drooling slightly as she wiggled her hips and fucked herself along his impressive massive length.

Max moaned as he felt his overwhelming urge to shoot his load increase. Her juices felt incredible, so warm and slippery and her large ass slapping into his core made him go over the edge. He gasped and winced as he began to cream pie her. Getting her insides nice and juicy. Totally obliterating himself. Max moaned as he finally pulled out in wonder. He gulped, that was a lot of cum. And she was twitching slightly. He reached to the floor and grabbed a nearby shirt to wipe the cum off of his dick. He sighed and leaned against the wall, absentmindedly rubbing Tabii's fat twitching ass.

A blur of green launched itself into the air and Max grunted as Nikki sat on his exposed lap. She spread his legs and grinned like a feral dog.  
"My turn. Let me show you what a real lover can do." She said with the command in her voice leaving no chance to escape. Max gasped as she gripped his limp dick and hot dogged it. Squeezing it between her ass cheeks until it was nice and aware, soon he was moaning and arching his back. Physically lifting the green headed nymphomaniac off of the bed.

Nikki giggled before she raised herself up, soon her belly button was in his face. Then she grabbed his cock and slammed herself back down. The bed creaked and a crack came from underneath them.

But they didn't care. Nikki flung her head back and moaned as her eyes rolled and she blushed like a tomato. She leaned back downwards and kissed his nipples before moving upwards. Max grunted as he felt her completely and utterly squeeze his dick.  
"You know you're my first time." She whispered into his neck before giving him a territorial bite to assert her dominance. Max yelped before he gave her ass a loud wet spank. She was covered in sweat. And even with the open door the entire room soon stank of their love making.

"No hymen?" He said raising an eyebrow. Nikki just chuckled.  
"Lost that years ago. I'm amazed that she still had it. Loser." Nikki said as she rolled her hips experimentally. She had seen Tabii try it and it seemed like a good enough thing to cause him to go over the edge. Max moaned as she bite his neck again making him moan and then growl in frustration. He wanted more! He could not get enough! Their firm bellies rubbed against each other. Her sides ached and her thighs gripped his legs. Nikki gasped as he spread his legs to spread her thighs making her pussy practically pop.

He was reaching all the way to the back of her womb! She could feel him pressing insistently on her womb wall and making a firm dent in the practically concrete like pinkness! She moaned and gasped. Her hair covered the two of them in a jungle like wilderness. The heat and humidity behind it was causing their breaths to flutter out.

Max groaned and then he shivered. Someone was licking his balls. Nikki moaned as someone pressed her ass upwards and then slammed her powerfully back down. A tongue playing with her slit as well. Tabii was mewling like a love sick cat as she leaned in between the two of them. Her eyes wide and horny.  
"Fuck her! Fuck that slut! Make her cum! I want my turn!" Tabii demanded as her eyes flashed. Nikki gazed cooly over her shoulder her own eyes hardening. She gasped and bit her lip in delight. Her eyes practically turned towards the ceiling.

Soon she felt her orgasm crash over her and spurt out between their connected bodies. Max moaned in happiness as his second orgasm of the night washed over him. Nikki was almost peeled off of him. Her body steaming in the night air. Tabii grinned as she jumped and landed on top of Max. Not even letting his dick get a chance to rest or to grow flaccid.

She gripped it in her hands and slipped it back into her dripping cream pied pussy.  
"There. Isn't that like totally so much better lover?" She said as she gripped his hand and pressed it to her breast. Max instinctively squeezed it and moaned as she gasped. Her sweat was coating her boobs, making them slippery. He couldn't wait to fuck them. He planned to orgasm all across her freckled blonde face. Her yellow eyes widened as Max groaned and thrust upwards. Tabii found herself lifted up into the air like she was riding a bucking bronco. She howled in delight before she found herself crashed back downwards. Her tongue popped out of her mouth and she moaned. She felt like a horny little monkey complete at the whim of her body!

A sharp crack filled the air and Tabii yelped as Nikki spanked her on one ass cheek. Max grinned and copied Nikki's lead and spanked her other. His free hand plucking at the blonde's nipple twisting it and causing her to cry out. Nikki bit Tabii's neck and dragged her fingernails down her back, leaving sharp red marks. Tabii was absolutely losing her mind at the strong domineering prescence of the two.

"Huh. Guess she's into being a submissive. Never would have guessed." Max said with a raised eyebrow as Tabii began to orgasm once again.  
"Jeez. Every little thing seems to get her off huh?" Nikki said as she gave the ass another firm pinch and Max twisted her nipple and let it snap back into place with a slight twang. He moaned as Tabii groaned and gazed at Max with wide horny eyes. He could almost swear that her eyes had tiny hearts floating around in them.

She moaned and gasped. He wondered if maybe he had been lucky to fall overboard with Nikki that day just a few weeks ago. After all they had never been across the lake until then. He felt a bit bad for Neil though, that poor schlub had landed at some weird boys camp that had a lot of toxic masculinity energy under the surface and they had to buy him back. It was weird. Neil could have been enjoying this nice fresh pussy if only he had been left with Nikki instead of Max!

Max moaned and groaned before Tabii gripped his lips between her teeth and moaned in delight.  
"YESSSSSHHHHH! SHSSHSHSHSOOOOOOO GGGGGOOOOOOODDDD my hot horny stud! My god! MM! OHHH!OOOOO! AAAAAA!" Tabii cried out as her pussy clamped down and forced another ejaculation out of Max. He groaned as she rolled off, finally free of her weight.

He heard a whistle and saw Nikki standing in the doorway. Her hands braced against the frame.  
"Take me from behind! Like a fucking wolf!" She demanded snapping her fingers like a wilderness queen. Her nude form, slick as a seal, sweaty from the heat, long green hair falling in tassles, nice firm full figured rear and hips, good looking breasts and her entire silouthette lit up from the moon light...Max thought he was witnessing a nature spirit beckoning him. A queen. A true wilderness queen.

He leaped to his feet even though his knees were weak. He sprinted and gripped her breasts. Groping them like he was grabbing a life vest. He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it to get better entrance. He rested her ankle on the splintered wooden frame and arched himself upwards. Nikki gasped as he filled her to the brim once again. His cum swirling around inside of her, trying to make room for more of his dick and failing. The two groaned as their mixed juices dribbled stickly down their legs. Splashing to the ground outside.

Nikki was howling at the moon like a wolf bitch in heat as Max panted like a horny bear. They were panting and growling, squeezing the door frame and each other so hard that they were making marks in both. Max held nothing back as he slammed his way into her. Making Nikki moan out his name as she frothed at the mouth in joy. Their minds were snapping and growing fuzzy, hazy, losing themselves to the freeing feeling of fucking without any barriers. Holding nothing back.

Tabii was gasping with raised hips and open legs, gazing over the arch of her belly and seeing the two fuck like wild animals. She didn't even know if she cared if she got Max anymore! This was just too hot! Her sister had told her how great fucking was...but she never imaginged that it would be as over the top amazeballs as this!

Max groaned as he pulled himself free of Nikki and shot his cum out over the swell of her hip. Her clenching ass cheeks quivering and shivering. His cum splashed into the grass like dewdrops and he leaned against the door for support. He blinked and in a second Nikki was out from underneath his arm. Her butt giving him a bit of a hip check in passing.

He turned to see her on top of Tabii with their legs raised and their pussies pressed eagerly together. His cum dripping and mixing between the two well worn out pussies.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Nikki said with a giggle wiggling her ass at him.  
"Yeah! Like come back to bed and fuck us!" Tabii demanded pouting as she braced herself on Nikki's shoulders. Their boobs pressing together and their nipples clinking like glasses. Max didn't need a second invitation and was across the room in an instant. The three were soon gasping and howling and fucking again.

Across the room with his pillow over his head. Blushing deeply, eyes wide and pretending to snore lay Neil. His eyes wide and his pupils pinpricks as he tried to ignore everything happening around him like he was in some sort of fucked up horror movie.

* * *

Max chugged another mug of coffee. The coffee maker sitting in front of him on the mess hall table. He had slept for maybe two hours last night. They had fucked until he had run out of cum. Not until he was too tired to go on. Not until he was begging for a break and denied it. Not until they had run out of positions. They had only stopped when he could not orgasm anymore. He didn't even know that was possible. For the human body to just stop producing sperm. It did not seem physically possible.

And yet somehow the young adult had experienced it. The door to the mess hall opened and the boxing instructor/anger management counselor walked in. His eyes half closed and massive bags under them. He glanced over at Max, Nikki and Tabii before growling and walking past. All of the counselors and cocounselors had massive bags under their eyes. Max thought he knew why. After all Nikki and Tabii were unbelievable vocal in their love making. So they had probably woken everyone up.

He was just lucky no one had come to investigate or to tell them to shut the fuck up. Neil was still giving them the silent treatment although he was sitting across from them and glowering now and again. Max blushed in embarassment. He had Tabii on one side hanging onto his arm, and Nikki on the other side chowing down on breakfast. She had said something about getting her strength back for tonight which was probably not a great sign.

The head counselor David was at his own mess table blushing with the bags under his eyes trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Clearly he had heard and obviously thought the best thing to do was ignore it. Which was lucky for Max. Because he was way too old for the fucking talk. And it was a bit late now anyway.

"Here! Eat! You need your energy back up for the next round!" Nikki said authoratatively as she pressed a slice of orange towards Max's mouth.  
"What?" He said in amazement before a fork with a piece of pancake shoved on it was thrust towards him.  
"No! I like want to be the one who feeds him!" Tabii complained as she leaned against her 'baby' as she had started calling him. Which was a weird pet name. But she was a weird fucking girl.

They glared before pressing the food towards Max again. He opened his mouth just when the art counselor walked over with something in his hands. He was blushing nonstop and quickly thrust them into the girls hands before goose stepping away.  
"You two left zee's outside." He mumbled rapidly before going away. Tabii and Nikki glanced at each other before opening their hands. One had a Zebra striped thong in her hands. The other one a leopard print one. They blushed before glancing at each other and gesturing before standing up and walking away towards the bathroom.

"The fuck was-"  
"They can't tell whose thong is whose. Obviously." Neil said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed the coffee pot. "And for the record. Tell me before you have a threesome in the cabin next time okay? I am fucking exhausted." Neil said in irritation. Max gulped and blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not like I planned it or anything. I mean it just sort of happened..."He finished lamely before shrugging. "Eh. Still I'm proud that I managed to fuck two women for over nine hours. that has to be a record right?"  
"It was fucked up is what it was." Neil replied before sipping on his hot energy drink. God he was exhausted. "By the way the HAM radio we set up got a call from the Wood Scout assholes wondering if there were some wolves mating on our side of the lake. They heard them all the way over there."  
"Wolves? I didn't hear any wolves..."Max started before realization struck. "Jesus Christ."  
"Like I said you three were loud." Neil repeated as a blushing Tabii and Nikki returned and sat on either side of Max again fidgeting slightly.

"So how did the thong thing go?" Max asked. Nikki giggled and Tabii blushed harder.  
"Well we couldn't remember who wore which...or if we owned them...and well..." Tabii said rolling some hair between her fingers and blushing.  
"Wefitboth." Nikki let out in a breathless gasp before giggling again. "I mean I fit both. And so did she. So well...I got the cooler ones." She said with a manical smile.

Max raised an eyebrow before he was about to speak. A crash reveberated through the mess hall as the head cocounselor of the flowerscouts along with her assistant stood in the doorway. Their faces red and breathing heavily. Tabii gazed at her two best friends and smiled and waved.

"Seriously Tabii what the fuck! We heard you from across the lake!" Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs. Tabii glanced at Nikki and Max who glanced at each other before all three blushed simultaneously.

"Always the fucking crazy ones." Max muttered as he felt their breasts press into his arms.

**Review. Thinking of making a second chapter for this but IDK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So had a second idea for this. Review. Might do another chapter or not IDK. **

"Are you really fucking serious?" Max asked with a scowl as he and Neil walked towards the beach. They paused beside a small path that lead further into the woods and away from the main lake and the connecting beach. Neil yawned before shrugging.

"I don't know what to tell you man. Flowerscouts and Woodscouts aren't even supposed to be allowed on Camp Campbell property without an actual reason. So really I don't think that you two can even meet up anymore." Neil said as he yawned again and glowered at his shorter friend. "Somehow I don't think that's actually going to stop her from showing up. So please just do everyone a favor and...I don't know break up with her and Nikki or find another place to swim. I really hate to do this to you buddy but I don't want to sit through another one of David's lectures."

Neil and Max shuddered as the two young adults recalled how David had just given the entire freaking camp counselor group 'the talk'. Which was weird as Max clearly didn't need it as he had just engaged in some really hardcore back breaking action just hours before. And nobody else wanted to hear it because it is embarassing to listen to it.

Max sighed before glancing down the short trail that lead to another small pond that was more or less hidden from the larger beach and where everyone else was.  
"Look just meet her there, talk it out with her and try to get it so that she won't sneak back into our tent and fuck you keeping us up at all hours of the fucking night." Neil spoke with rancor in his voice as he pointed down the path.

"Fine fine. I'll see you at lunch." Max said waving over his shoulder as he grumped down the path rolling his eyes at the over exageration that his friends were performing. After all it couldn't be possible that they kept all of them up. And all night. That just didn't seem phyiscally possible. Max got to the end of the small narrow walk and found the small but relatively deep pool.

It connected to the pond with a small stream just off to the side. It was actually sort of nice being so far off of the beaten path. Max laid down his towel and laid down. It was nice that they didn't actually have any of the campers around yet so the counselors sort of had a few months where they could just pretty much do whatever they wanted.

Sure David constantly pulled them into camp activities that made him feel like he was ten fucking years old. But those were kind of nice. Although Max would never admit it he found them relatively enjoyable. He grinned and pulled out a pair of sunglasses as he pulled off his shirt and hoodie and laid back in his swiming trunks. He smirked to himself.

After all he did feel pretty baller today. He had just had a ton of mind blowing sex last night with two girls. So it had been utterly fantastic. Sure the two girls were probably completely and utterly insane...but one was his childhood friend and the other one was...well Tabii had a nice set of tits on her and an ass that could rival Nikki's in terms of size and squishiness with just a nice firm touch so that it was perfect. He wasn't going to complain. Fucking was fantastic, he never knew that it could be this great.

The three of them should probably discuss where their actual relationship was going as this wasn't exactly a healthy way to continue it.

"Hell who knows maybe it was just a one time deal. Just fuck me and run. That would certainly be good." Max spoke casually to himself. He wondered if he should get himself tested. He had never fucked anyone else before...and it wasn't like they had used protection which was probably a massive mistake...but he also knew that Nikki had been a virgin and he had physically felt himself taking Tabii's virginity. So he should be all set...right?

"God damn it I really need to start researching this shit more." Max muttered. He heard the sound of crashing coming down the path. He paused and sat up, his sun glasses slipping as out of the wilderness came two forms barreling at high speed. Their hands balled into fists and just about ready to beat the shit out of each other.

"What the fuck?" Max stated as Nikki and Tabii more or less collapsed into the clearing and splashed into the water. Nikki managed to get her arms around Tabii's waist and toss the screeching struggling blonde into the deeper water. Nikki then turned with a feral grin on her face as she rushed forwards with her hands outstretched like a predators claws.

"Max! I've been looking all over for you!" Nikki cried at the top of her lungs. The girl didn't really have a volume control. Which Max was starting to figure out. He grunted as Nikki slammed into his stomach and wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face into his chest before biting authroatatively at his nipple.

Max yelped and gave her wiggling ass a firm spank as if he was disciplining a puppy making her gasp and sit up straight with wide eager horniness in her eyes. Max's own eyes widened before he smirked knowingly. So she had a bit of a spanking kink. That was a good thing to know. He could probably exploit that in some way shape or form later.

"God Damn it Nikki you nearly gave me a heart attack! What the hell happened?" He demanded as she leaned back and ran her hands luxuriously through her long green hair. Playing with her pigtails and flipping them upwards as if they were light as feathers. He caught a solid whiff of her scent. Pure and unspoiled, she smelt like pine needles and sweat. It was strangely alluaring.  
"Well everyone at the pond was freaking out because our swimsuits aren't apparently 'family friendly' as David said and the two of us were told to go back and change. But Neil told us that you had this sweet little piece of heaven all to yourself so-"

"You bitch!" A wet Tabii shouted as she popped out of the pond sputtering. Her perfume washing off and flowing downstream. She now smelled less of lemons and more of pond water. Her eyes were wide and her yellow hair was falling across the left side of her face. She growled and swam to shore before standing up and posing luxuriously for Max. Popping out her chest and making her butt wiggle invitingly.

"Oh hey Maxie." Tabii practically crooned as she walked towards him and collapsed beside him on the small patch of sand. The sun quickly dried the damp girl off. But even being completely submerged in water she had not loss an ounce of her thirst.

"And she has been freaking out since-" Nikki began pointing at the blonde bitch before snapping her fingers back as Tabii bit at her.  
"This green haired skank straight up like stole my swimsuit!" Tabii complained. Max glanced between the two girls and realized that they were in fact wearing the same brand of swim suit. G string sloping microkinis with open backs and open belly buttons. They were pretty much strips of Y shaped swim cloth that gave them a wedgie and barely covered their cunts and nipples. Tabii's breasts were spilling out on either side of her yellow suit and Nikki's cheeks were riding as red as her own suit.

The two girls growled at each other and Nikki prepared her own backhand to prepare for the fight when Max just slapped himself in the forehead.

"Jesus christ! Would you two just calm the fuck down! I have maybe a few weeks left before I have to deal with some shitty peoples shitty kids, I really want to enjoy my time off! If you two are just going to fight fucking do it somewhere else!" Max said. He glared at them as they turned their eyes from each other to him. The three glared at each other for a few moments before Nikki settled down on his left and Tabii on his right. The two cozied up close to him, practically pressing themselves to him. Their hips slapped against his.

Max felt a migraine coming on.  
"Can a guy get some elbow room? Jesus christ it's hot out I don't need the two of you crowding me!" Max commanded as they both scooted a little bit. That was better. Max sighed a bit, he couldn't believe that he was doing this. But he reached out and took a hand in each of his and felt the girls stiffen and then shiver in delight. Max reclined in the dirt and closed his eyes.

He was going to suck as much relaxation time as he could out of the next few days. He didn't know what his strange complicated future was going to hold since he now had just probably shook it up a lot...but he was going to give it a shot.

The three sat in the sunlight for around an hour. Just resting when Nikki pulled her hand out of Max's grip and rolled over onto her back.  
"Max do you have some sunscreen? I need some for my back." She said as she wiggled a little and grinned towards him. Her face was a little red and her forehead was starting to break out in beads of sweat. Max reached into his discarded hoodies pocket and pulled out some sunscreen, after all it was summer and because of climate change it was fucking hot as hell. It was between this or becoming dehydrated and burning to death.

"Yeah sure I've got you." Max said as he shook up the bottle and began to apply it to her back. Nikki smirked and spread herself out on the sand. Her arms outstretched and her lips pulled up into a self satisfied expression. She cracked open an eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Tabii who was silently fuming. Max moved his hands over Nikki's broad strong shoulders, they were pretty impressive, he in all honesty thought that they were sort of really fucking hot. He tried not to get an erection, after all he was sort of hovering right over her.

In fact would it even be possible for him to get aroused? After how much time they spent last night fucking he would think that that would be an impossibility. Max rubbed Nikki's shoulders, working the lotion in to really work at it. Nikki smiled and looked over her shoulder at him as he began on her upper back.

"A little lower." She commanded. Max did as requested and moved downwards. His hands going around her sides, strong and forceful, making tiny circles to work everything in. Nikki turned over slightly and held herself up on her pelvis and her breasts and collar bone. "A little lower." She said again.

Max gulped before he moved just a bit lower. He was hovering just over her ass. The swimsuit was really riding up there. These things were pretty much meant exclusively to sexually arouse another person, to get them hot and bothered. In fact they seemed incredibly innaprorpriate. He wondered absentmindedly just where Tabii had bought them. On top of that he wondered how they could fit the same one. Did the two have perfectly compatable bodies?

He gulped as Nikki breathlessly popped her lips. The anticipation was killing her, his strong hands working the sunscreen into her back, the cream dissapearing and strengthening her skin against attack. She bit her lips and moaned slightly. Her ass cheeks clenched and she curled her toes in anticipation.

"Lower." She spoke out in a whisper as his hands for a moment hovered over her pale ass cheeks, they were just begging to get rubbed and squeezed. Her felt his hands clench instinctively. He could actually feel his mouth start to salvate just a little bit. He gulped and gasped before he steeled himself. It was just a butt, he had spanked it so casually earlier that he was sure that he could just grip it again. He just had to be calm and cool, it was no big deal. He reached out and sunk his hand into her left butt cheek. Nikki clenched her ass instinticively and Max felt the power beneath the strangely soft pillow like surface. It was almost rubbery. He groaned as his groin began to come to life with unabashed arousal.

He felt his back spasm and he rubbed his erection against her side without realizing it. Nikki smirked as she clenched again, her entire ass seemed to twitch and jiggle. Max groaned and gasped before he removed his hand and added a little bit more sunscreen, after all he was trying to make sure that she wouldn't get burned. He was just trying to help!

Nikki sighed in bliss and stuck out her tongue at Tabii who was glaring at the green haired girl. Normally Tabii would launch herself at Nikki and claw her eyes out while screeching like a mad wild cat. But her precious glorious Max was there and she had to be a bit more stealthy about all of this. and so she would think her way through this.

Tabii smirked before she sensually stood up and walked to the wilderness path, a sway and bounce in her step so that she moved similiary to a sensual cat. She bent over at the waist so that her impressive ass and butt cheeks were on full view for Max to admire. She could feel his eyes on them. It was nice to know that he was an ass man. In all honesty she could tell, he clearly totes wanted her hot fucking body. She smiled to herself before popping back up and sashaying back to her spot in the sand. Max was turning his head from Nikki to Tabii, Tabii could tell. He knew who was a real woman and who was just a fugly slut bitch.

"Hey Max do you mind getting my back?" She said dangling some suntan oil out in front of his face before she laid down and made herself comfortable in the sand. Max glanced at her before gulping and attempting to regain his dignity and shuffled over to where she was laid out in the sand. Trying in vain to hide his raging rock hard erection. He was unbelievably horny, he didn't think that he had been this horny ever in his life.

He took the offered bottle and prepared to upend it across her back and shoulders. Nikki glared at Tabii who quirked an eyebrow before suddenly realizing that she would have to spice things up a bit or else otherwise she would just be copying the green haired dyrad like girl. Tabii sat up suddenly just before Max was ready to start his pouring.

"Wait I like totally think you need to get the entire back, and you totes won't be able to do that with all this stringy shit in the way." She said gripping the back of her suit and then casually pulling it off over her shoulder before wiggling it down her back so that she was completely on display. She sighed happiliy and then collapsed forwards before rolling her shoulders.  
"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked. Max half expected a nosebleed like in the crappy animes that he sometimes watched. He rubbed his nose and let out an anxious breath. He felt his erection threaten to tear the front of his swimming trunks right off though. He grinned as he poured a liberal amount of suntan oil all across Tabii's back, moving over her shoulders and pausing at her neck. He rubbed it in and began to slip and slide across her body, it was much slipperier compared to when he was putting the sunscreen on Nikki.

But she felt incredible. Soft and light, he felt like he was a baker kneading dough. He gripped her ass cheeks and wondered just when his hands had gotten all the way down there, but his thoughts were soon pulled back to the far more important matter at hand, which was groping the shit out of her. Tabii gasped and popped up, her mouth popping open and her eyes widening aggressively as Max began to squeeze and massage her butt cheeks as if they contained the secret to life itself. And he just had to keep on rubbing to find it out. Max really had no idea what he was doing, didn't he consider breaking up with these two girls at one point?

But on the other hand they were both super hot and willing to fuck him and knew about the other...so was this really so bad? It couldn't be healthy in any sense of the word. But he was willing to put up with it if it meant he could keep on massaging the shit out of this butt for hours on end. He moved his hands back up her back and reached around until he cupped her large elegnat tits. She gasped as his thumbs ran over her nipples and gave a casaul yet loving flick to the firm hard delicious looking pink nubs.

Max groaned and felt his eyes roll towards the back of his head. He was straddling her by this point and his dick was just about ready to take over all functions of his body if he didn't get it together and just fuck the blonde bimbo already! He groaned and reached for his swimsuit when he felt the wind wrap around him and then saw Nikki sprinting bare ass towards the water. She jumped and cannonballed into the water with a massive splash which sent a wave rolling to Max and Tabii. The two gazed in shocked amazement as Nikki splashed in the water before grinning ferally at Max. Her breasts were beaded with water and her eyes filled with a feral sort of lust.

"Come on in! The water is perfect!" She demanded. Max stood up authoratatively. He was not even trying to hide his erection, all three of them knew that he had it, he might as well fucking own it. Tabii gasped at Max as he took a step towards the water.

"Hey! What about me!" She shrieked shrilly, sitting up, her breasts casaully flopping out from the Y top. Max paused before turning around and stooping to pick up the shorter girl. She shrieked and shimmied in his arms as he walked towards the water. Soon she was gripping herself tightly to him, expecting him to toss her at any moment. Instead Max just casually walked in until the water was all the way up to their chests. Her bathing suit came undone and finally floated away. She didn't even notice it.

"I think someone is over dressed." Nikki said as she splashed forwards and gripped Max through his swim suit. He grinned and bucked himself in her hand. His cock head pressing insistently against her thighs and pussy lips. Nikki smiled before she reached into the water and pinched Tabii's fat ass making the blonde shriek and jump.

"What the hell?" She demanded in her vally girl accent as she rubbed her stinging posterior. Nikki just pushed past her and got to where Max was waiting for her. She gripped his swim suit and pulled it down, soon kneeling and then she was engulfed in the water. His massive dick floating right in her face. She grinned and leaned forwards to give its cock head an authoratative kiss and then bite at his cock.

Max bit his own lip and moaned before he gasped. She must have been incredible at holding her breath. She had just picked up his cock and licked the entire length of his dick. He moaned and gasped as she did it again and again before finally emerging for air. She took a deep breath before pressing her face to his. Max moaned into her salty flavored mouth and licked at the inside of her cheeks. Their tongues wrapping and wrangling and fighting for joy.

Max pulled away before peppering the entireity of her collar bone and face and moved downwards to her nipples. He latched onto one small firm nub and made her gasp, before pressing more of his face against her eager titty. Max slurped and licked, the salty sweat and the water dripping down her body. Soon he popped off making a large hickey mark across her.

Max opened his mouth to speak only to find a weight press to his other side and soon found himself pressed towards the shallower water. He gasped as he sat down and then found a bright pink pussy pressed into his face.  
"Oral! Now!" Tabii demanded like a very spoiled child. Max rolled his eyes before he complied. Pressing his lips to her awaiting cunt and then delved his tongue in. He had not gone down on many girls before. But luckily enough he had done some research. And taking her in his mouth, swirling his tongue and fingers around carefully...and figuring out by her moaning and vocal gasping just where to press...he was able to get her off within seconds. Which he didn't think possible.

Max brought a hand up and gave Tabii and authoratative spank to the ass before giving her another one. Soon she was moaning and her knees were going weak. apparently her ass was her weak spot. If she was going to orgasm from anywhere then it was going to be from having her ass completely authoratatively abused.

Nikki growled and took a hold of Tabii's big large round tits. She squeezed the udders and took the nipples in her hands. Tabii bit her lip nervously before moaning out in delight as Nikki began to twist and turn them and pull them out as far as possible. Practically tearing them off. Tabii was soon moaning at the top of her lungs. The forest echoing with her overwhelming desire being made into reality.

Even having a third wheel there was suddenly hot as fuck once Tabii felt Nikki's hands on her!

Nikki frowned and twisted the nipple one way then another like she was working on one of those old tv sets. Soon Tabii had collapsed into the water, her big meaty booty quaking and twerking on Max's erection that was poking above the water like a submarine.

She moaned as she hot dogged the hot piece of man meat and squeezed him effortlessly.

Nikki frowned before she practically shoved the blonde girl off.  
"Move it! If he's going to get his cock massaged by a butt it is going to be the best butt around!" Nikki growled and Tabii scoffed.  
"Like seriously? He totes can tell that this is the best ass around!" Tabii responded before hip bumping the green headed woman. The two growled and were just about to drown each other when suddenly Nikki smiled and gestured towards him.  
"Prove it." She said before squatting and rubbing Max's dick between her ass cheeks. She smiled and squeezed, her muscles and biceps flexing to show her strength and power. Tabii smirked and sashayed to the other side of Max and sat down before pressing her soft sensitive butt cheeks to his cock.

"Do I get any sat in this?" Max quipped before moaning as they began to really rub and grind against his dick. Making it harder and hotter, his cock head a bright red as he moaned and jerked himself between them. He was not going to be able to hold back much longer. Nikki was twerking with a speed and effort that she had not used all that often before. Tabii was slow and careful, trying to be ladylike even if she was giving him an ass job.

Max was moaning and Nikki was gasping, her core was killing her, but she was so very close...Max gasped and slapped at the water as his orgasm wrecked him, pulsing through him like a volcanic eruption. His dick was the shaft and his cum was the burning hot lava made out of pure pleasure. He groaned and thrashed and soon splashed his love juice across the girls backs. Making them cry out in pleasure and joy as they thrashed and spasmed and gripped his dick. Keeping it from going flaccid. He was still as hard as a rock as he moaned and shifted between them.

"That was some great shit." Max moaned as he felt his afterglow receeding rapidly to be filled to the brim with more lust. He wanted them. He needed them he wondered if anyone had heard his cry at the lake. The girls were rubbing off on him. He was getting louder and louder in his ejaculations. He wondered if maybe they should get a soundproof cabin...

He didn't have a lot of time to think about that because soon Nikki was positioning herself over his dick and Tabii was drooling as she lowered herself to sit back on his face. He moaned as his tongue and cock were engulfed in tightness. He moaned and thrust. His hands digging into Nikki's sides, her nice strong yet squishy butt cheeks twerking and clenching and making it harder and harder to thrust into her. Tabii was screeching like a horny cat in heat as she road him into the ground.

Max found his breath hitching and his eyes rolling. The three were groaning and slapping their wet sticky bodies together as he orgasm rapidly into Nikki's clenching tight damp cunt.

The three of them had completely forgotten why they had been ostracized all the way out to this part of the woods. Their lust and overwhelming desire was taking complete hold over them.

"Oh my crap they are at it again." Neil said rubbing his eyes as he tried to doze in the floaty that he was laying on. The sounds from the woods were something out of a cheap porno or a horror movie, it was actually rather amazing that Max had any cum left in him with how much the girls had fucked him the other night.

The rest of the camp counselors who had been trying not to think about the sounds last night all rolled their eyes where they were swimming. Space Counselor was in the water attempting to scuba dive since he loved swimming so much. Nerris shuddered and covered their docked ears in disgust. Sex always made the agender nonbinary elfkin nervous and slightly disgusted.

Neil glowered towards the woods from where he floated next to the assistant head counselor Meredith 'Erid', she had gotten the high ranking higher paying job since she was just really really badass.

"Hey you don't think that where they are leads to the lake..." She said lowering her sunglasses and exchanging a nervous glance with Neil. The two gulped before a weird white splotch seemed to float from down a nearby stream.

"No fucking way. Is that even physically possible?" Nerris said as the group of nervous/amazed/slightly disgusted camp counselors inched towards the shore.  
"It shouldn't be." Neil responded dryly. "Hopefully it's just...soap run off from the camp...and not...well...you know..."  
"Hey guys! Look what I found!" The space counselor cried at the top of his lungs as he emerged from the deeper water holding a womans bathing suit, it was just one long strip of fabric that made a y shape that sort of wrapped around a woman and would give them a wedgie more then a thong.  
"It's monogrammed!" He said as he pointed out the name 'Tabii with two I's' written on the inside.

"Yep. Holy shit. I am out." Neil said paddling towards the shore as the rest of the group departed from the contaminated water. The eager groaning gasping orgasming sounds continued completely without care. After all it wasn't like Max or Nikki or Tabii knew about the affect that they were having on the others. They were too engrossed with each other. and their bodies. And the burning hot desires that flowed through them all as they continued to make love until the sun and fluid loss baked them into unconsciousness heat exhaustion.

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. Review my other stuff and updates will come faster. All aged up. Might do another chapter or not. IDK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more frequent updates if this and my other works get some reviews. ****Review. Next thing/chapter up sooner if there are reviews. Not just this but for any of the stories. Really appreciate the reviews, they encourage me to keep on doing this. Explanation for this? Just thought it would be funny. A sort of AU thing I guess. All aged up. Rated M smut/Lemon coming up. Max/Nikki/Tabii**

"Just remember to control your pet animal!" Preston said dramatically flinging the cape that he was wearing behind himself before walking off with a strut in his stride.  
"Man what's his fucking deal?" Max said glaring after the drama queen. The guy was so weird. After all it was a freaking play! All that Max had to do was stand there and deliver a line because most of the other counselors didn't want to do it.  
"Well you both were using his costumes for some sick fetish stuff earlier. Which again, fucking gross." Neil responded glowering downwards at the shorter man. Max snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"Oh come on! It was just one time! Plus Nikki wanted to be a wildling thingy. I have no fucking idea why she felt like dressing up like a primitive person, I think she just wanted to screw in the woods." Max said attempting to defend himself. Neil rolled his eyes in response.

"Look I get that you Nikki and Tabii have been going hard at it like a trio of weird ass polygamist rabbits for the past couple of weeks. But seriously you guys need to calm things down a bit, I mean there are kids around now!" Neil said pushing the crappy moth eaten curtain out of the way. Max glowered out with a scowl. He had sort of forgotten that going to camp wasn't just a cheap excuse for him to screw off in the woods for three months a year. He actually had to be an 'adult' and a 'positive parental influence for these children jesus christ please for all that is good don't swear that loudly' according to David.

It wasn't all bad, there were so many counselors who kicked so much ass that they didn't really have to worry about the kids overpowering them. That had happened once or twice back in Max and Neil's day. But things had calmed down a little bit since then.

But somehow they still had to be in Preston's idiotic plays.  
"I mean seriously couldn't he have just gotten some of the kids to do this?" Max hissed back to Neil who only shrugged helplessly.  
"Dude I think that this is the dumbest thing in the world too. But don't blame me. According to Preston he can't trust these kids to do anything right. I think that he forgets how weirdly competent we were all back in the day." Neil said before glancing into the crowd. He rubbed his eyes in irritation, he really needed to get better contact lenses soon.

"Do you see who is in the back row?" Neil said as he glared at the three brightly colored blobs that were with a bunch of small pink blobs that all looked absolutely disgusted by the conditions that the camp was in.

"No. But just let me..."Max said as he held up a phone and increased the zoom and quality. Neil looked at the phone in confusion then did a double take.  
"Is that Davids?"  
"Yep."  
"Stole it?"  
"Yep."  
"Any reason why?"  
"Well we have such crappy reception around here that it is the only phone that actually get decent reception." Max responded before he stuck his tongue out and increased the zoom. His face brightened up in realization before all the blood drained from it.  
"Holy shit. It's the flowerscouts." Max said before glancing at Neil. "Where the hell is Nikki?"  
"How the hell should I know? She's your girlfriend." Neil responded. Max muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously similiar to 'she's not my girlfriend don't be gross'

"Could you please just tell me what you're even using the phone for? Your only friends are here already."  
"Using it to mess with David's dating profile and to get some cool shows. Also helps in my meditation."  
"You are so weird. And why do you keep on obsessing over David's dating life? And what are you going to do with this crazy bitch sitting in the back row?" Neil said pointing towards Tabii who was shifting and glancing around anxiously. She bit her lips and stood up to look over the sea of kids that sat around the campground theater stage.

A blue haired girl and a pink haired girl grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and pulled the absolutely crazy bitch right back down with a thump onto her well padded backside. She glowered and shifted again. The wood hurt her butt, it was not very well maintained. The quartermaster of the camp only did the bare minimum to keep things running. And yet he still seemed to do the least amount of work of anyone in the greater area.  
"Maybe I should just like pop into the back to look for-"  
"You are not fucking leaving us alone with this group of madgirls while you go off hunting for dick." Sasha threatened her underling with a growl and a snap of her manicured nails "You dragged us across that hell hole of a lake for this! Now you are going to sit here and fucking watch over the next generation of girls or else I swear to god I will gouge out your eye cut off your bun and catch it on fire." Sasha hissed the final three words at the absolutely stunned Tabii who sat down with wide worried eyes.

"Jesus Christ dude." Erin said simply as she glanced between her two friends. She agreed with Sasha, this was pretty god damn stupid. But if Tabii wanted to waste her time on some hot guy that she had fallen head over heels with and then became dangerously obsessive over him...well that was her own bussiness and Erin wasn't about to just tell her to stop.

"Well what else do I have to say? This bitch needs to learn-"Sasha growled out at Erin when she felt someone tugging at the back of her shirt. She turned around with a growl in her throat before she quickly repressed it and smiled maternally at the young girl who was glancing nervously around.  
"Yes? What is it?" The little girl pointed towards the woods nervously. Sahsa's eye twitched and then she sighed before standing up and offering her hand to the nervous young lady in training.

"Look I've got to deal with this. You two watch the girls." With that Sasha walked off with the eeriliy silent child. Erin sighed before leaning back a little to relax. She glanced to the side and instantly realized that Tabii was gone. Which was typical.

"Well this is going to suck." The dark skinned girl said before taking out her phone and wifi button to check her emails for the millionth time that day.

* * *

"Seriously Max. What the fuck!" Neil hissed as Max chuckled darkly to himself changing the next line of David's dating profile. First he condensed it to just this area, then he turned off all of the filters until they only applied to strong women. Then to tops. Then to older women.

"Holy shit. He already likes older women. That's part of his dating profile already. And...holy shit! Neil! Gwen is on the same site! And she falls under the parameters!"

"Wait...what...no...really?" Neil said hovering over Max's shoulder before gasping and covering his eyes. "Dude! She is not in her normal clothes!"  
"Nope. Damn this is one sketchy site. Who designed this thing? And why did those two idiots think to join up?" Max said before hovering his finger over the send button. "Oh man...would that be too far? Yeah...I should totally pretend to be David and send her a message..." Max said preparing to type something out. He yelped as the floor literally opened up beneath him and he found himself falling through space. He had just managed to press the button and send Gwen a blank message.

Neil glanced around nervously before picking up the abandonded phone. "Max? Aw shit."

"Ow! Shit! Fuck!" Max said as he rubbed at his neck and head. Who the fuck just designed a trap door to be located off stage? What sort of creeper would do that?" Max glanced up, there were cobwebs everywhere, a shit ton of broken glass. A chair...and sitting in it with a gag in her mouth and wrapped in a bunch of ropes and chains sat a very pissed off looking Nikki.  
"Nikki? What the fuck are you doing here?" Max asked as he walked over and uncorked the gag from her mouth. He looked down at the broken glass in annoyance.  
"And why are we in every murder scene in a SAW movie ever?"  
"Yeah you know how the flowerscouts are up there?" Nikki said before she was interrupted by Max woofing. A solid weight had just hit into his back and a pair of very strong arms wrapped around his torso.

"Weeeeeeellllllllll like not all of them are up there my sexy man!" The voice practically sang out in joy. Max paused and turned around. He tried not to let his face light up. That would just be admitting to her that she had totally won him over. He didn't know why but he was starting to find himself enjoying the crazy blonde bitches company.

"Hey Tabii." Max responded with an aloof grin. Nikki growled like a rabid dog in the back of her throat and shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  
"Hey Tabii! Hey Tabii?! Thats all you have to say. This crazy bitch just straight up kidnapped me! And what I just have to sit around and take it like a butt for a dick?! What sort of crazy asshole just starts a conversation like that?" Nikki yelped as Max gripped Tabii by her bountiful ass cheeks and casually flung her over his shoulder as if he were a caveman about to ravish the young woman!

She gasped as she found herself facing Nikki for a second. The tied down woman growled and struggled at her bonds. Her biceps flexing and her green hair starting to poke upwards like she was some sort of weird porcupine. But unfortunately the rope was too strong and the knots were actually pretty expertly done! She was almost impressed if she wasn't so pissed off at the moment!

Tabii leaned herself upwards, pressing against Max's ass so that she could stick her tongue out at Nikki and wiggle it for a few seconds. She blew the raspberry before shrieking and nearly biting her tongue when a large firm hand spanked her ass hard enough to knock a lot of hair loose of her bun. She gasped when a second strike hit, then a third and then another one.

She felt her skirt rip and get torn from her body and dragged rapidly across the floor by a foot. Max wasn't about to get down and kinky with a ton of broken glass around, that was just dangerous. If he had to guess the creepy quartermaster liked to use this place for creepy stuff. He was going to be as careful as possible in here. Max then turned his attention back to the now bare assed and blushing flowerscout that he held over one shoulder like a nice juicy mutton chop. He's eyes seemed to light up as he caught Nikki's eyes. She nodded and grinned ferociously.

"Fucking give it to her." She cheered Max on. Max drew his hand back and let it swat Tabii's ass firmly, and then he did it again, and again and again. Soon Tabii was yelping with every last spank and was trying to not fall off of him.

"What you did to Nikki was not very nice." Max said hitting Tabii's big jiggly dancers ass firmly with every single whack. "So listen up. You too Nikki. I am pretty sure that you guys would kill me if I chose the other, and the fact that you seemed to get along well maybe once earlier on...I say that we just keep this shit up! If you two are game then I am game. Plus we both know that I'm too much of a man for either of you to deal with me and my dick by yourselves. You don't need to have feelings for each other...just you know...think of it as some sort of a fucked up partnership."

Tabii at this point was drooling, her eyes crossed and her face so red that she resembled a firetruck. She was wiggling and wriggling over his shoulder. Her breasts heaving until her buttons broke and her bra came free. She glanced shyly at Nikki. She could probably just get rid of the green haired bitch at a different time...she just had to be careful about it...

"Well like sure. We can like totes be fake besties! Right Nikki?" Tabii said with enough venom in her voice that it was obvious that she still felt like Nikki was inferior to her. Nikki snorted before smirking evily herself. She could totally beat the shit out of this stupid bitch if she tried anything sneaky. Plus it would probably help her take on Max, he might look tired but when it came to fucking he was like a man possessed and could not be stopped.

"Sure. Fake besties. Just so long as it is convient for the other!" She practically said in a sing song voice. Max's hand rested on Tabii's stinging ass and he quirked a nervous eyebrow. This probably wasn't the best thing for them to do, especially when they phrased it like that...but he would take what he could get. Plus it benefitted him in the moment, and that was the important thing!

"Good! Now lets get down to the sexy bussiness." Max said as he gripped Tabii's thong and ripped it off of her, tossing it beside her torn up skirt. He gripped her hips and flipped her around. Her powerful legs wrapped around his hips and he turned to face Nikki. Nikki pushed her legs upwards and held Tabii up by the shoulders. Her own powerful legs didn't even need to strain, she could support the weight easily. She smirked as Tabii gulped and gazed red faced and embarassed. They were totally dominating her! And she was really turned on by it.

Max held her wrists firmly as he wiggled his hips and finally thrust into her. His cock slapped all the way into her cunt, filling her, stretching her, breaking her, and remolding her so that she could firmly fit around his dick. He had taken her virginity a while back, and now he was going to make her and Nikki get along, even if it broke him to do so.

He moaned as her nice warm pussy gripped and massaged him. It was soft and warm and slippery, like a loving caress from a lover. He gasped and slapped himself in, her stinging red hot ass was like a pair of toasters against his stomach. She moaned and bit her lips in joy. Nikki bounced her knees slightly and smirked evily as Tabii's tits bounced in time. It was like she was on a roller coaster, going up and down repeatedly. This was just how Nikki liked to see her, completely at her mercy!

Max moaned as Tabii started calling out buzzwords about his dick. The words echoed through the entire small room, making the spooky place seem like the size of an amphitheater. He wondered why they had decided to start fucking instead of doing something rational like look for an exit. But then again they were young and horny, so rational thought was completely off the table at the moment.

Max grunted as Tabii screamed and orgasmed. His own orgasm was starting to break through him. He pulled out, snapping her locked ankles and erupting across her butt and back, her ripped up shirt took the brunt of the damage, the cum was definitely going to stain. Her snapped open bra fell to the ground, it was lacey and covered with yellow flowers. It was pretty mature for a young adult who was making money as a counselor.

Max dropped her to the ground where she lay out before rollign over onto her back and gazing upwards at him, her eyes half lidded and moaning as she squirmed like a horny woman in heat. Which was exactly what she was.  
"Great! She's been fucked into unconsciousness! Now untie me!" Nikki demanded. Max got close and put a hand on her shoulder with a smirk. She felt a shiver go through her body, her eyes were crossing a little and she felt a blush tint her cheeks.  
"You know I don't know if I want to." Max said with a mischevious glint in his eyes. She moaned and squirmed again. Sure this was hot as hell, but she was losing circulation in her hands and upper chest. Tabii had tied her incredibly tightly and it was a bit painful.

"Maaaaaaxxxxxx! NOOOOOO!" She moaned out and he nodded. He grabbed the fancy knot job and with a pull untied her completely. She huffed, she had been gnawing at that for what felt like hours! Her mouth was full of fibers! She leaped upwards and did an eager dance like she had pins and needles everywhere. She then pounced on Max without a second thought and he grunted as he hit the cement ground. He looked up at her with big horny eyes. They almost seemed to sparkle and glow in desire.

"Alright then Nikki, I will get you back for-"He was cut off as she kissed him aggressively on the lips and bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. She slammed herself down onto his cock, not waiting for a second, she was going to ride him until his cock just broke off inside of her! She moaned loudly at the top of her voice. Her groans and desire were practically deafening. Tabii sat up on one arm to gaze at Nikki in amazed wonder as she slammed herself up and down his shaft. It was working in and out of her at a frantic pace. Her orgasm crashed through her, and then another one moved through her, and still a third one!

Max was surprised that she was going so HAM so fast. Then again she had been tied up for a bit. And all they had done all day was sneak a few ass pinches and quick kisses. She must have been storing her horniness up all day! She must have really needed this. Max gulped and gasped as she leaned down and their lips caught each other. This time he was the one who took her lips between his teeth to assert his dominance. Fucking Tabii was like fucking a human being, addmittedly a strange kinky one, fucking Nikki was like fucking a wild animal that had to be reminded that he was alive too and also in charge.

Nikki moaned and arched her back as she orgasmed for the fourth or fifth time. She unsteadily crawled off of Max and collapsed onto his legs and thighs. She took his cock and nestled it between her small firm breasts with a smile. She began to rub up and down slowly and steadily. It was like getting a nice firm handjob. Max moaned and then arched his back as he exploded outwards across her face. Nikki slurped some up and hooked a pearl of cum up with her pinky before slurping it down.

She smiled and licked his cockhead affectionately before pulling away.

"Man! I needed that!" Nikki crowed out in delight. The last of her horny breathless groans faded from the air as the echo died down. The three cuddled up to each other and in fucked out exhaustion collapsed into slumber. Their obnoxious snores soon filling the room.

* * *

"Seriously why the fuck is everyone giving me the cold shoulder today?" Max complained to Neil who rubbed his forehead. Neil could not believe why his friends were this dense.  
"Well for starters you ditched Preston during his play which meant that a lot of people missed their lines and cues. On top of that none of the campers want to go near the stage now that they think that its haunted because of all of the weird moaning and slapping sounds that they heard."  
"Oh that was just because I was spanking Tabii."  
"Wow. Really not better." Neil said dryly before glowering at him "So now the theater camp is in trouble, and then some lady showed up wondering where David was and took him out for a date. More or less kidnapping him. So that was downright terrifying." Neil finished before leaning across the table to flick Max in the forehead.

"So you know. Because you can't keep it in your pants David has been forced into a relationship and Preston is having a hissy fit because none of his campers want to go near that ramshackle stage. Which is probably for the best but still, that was a dick move." Max sighed before he pulled out David's phone.

"Okay just give me a second." He typed out a text and sent it, waited a few seconds before nodding. "Okay that takes care of that. Tabii said that we can go across the lake and use the flowerscout stage. Boom crisis averted."

"And David?"  
"Dude fuck David."

**Honestly a little surprised that I am still going with this, but it is a pretty fun pairing. Just looking to see where it might go from here. More updates if there are more reviews. Thanks for the ones so far. But faster if more of them for any of my work. Going to go on a brief break for a few weeks. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more frequent updates if this and my other works get some reviews. ****Review. Next thing/chapter up sooner if there are reviews. Not just this but for any of the stories. Really appreciate the reviews, they encourage me to keep on doing this. Explanation for this? Just thought it would be funny. A sort of AU thing I guess. All aged up. Rated M smut/Lemon coming up. Max/Nikki/Tabii**

The door to the cabin crashed open and Erin glanced up from where she was smoking her nice pot. She glanced at her roommate as her fellow cocounselor walked in on bowed legs. Practically waddling from one side to the other. Shivering and grinning in delight, her eyes rolled upwards in bliss. She finally sat down with a thud on her bunk with a sigh before leaning backwards and giving out an excited shiver. She had high heels in one hand and her balled up tiger print panties in the other.

"So. Fun night?" Erin said simply as she pushed her blue hair out of her eyes. Tabii moaned in response before flopping backwards with an eager grin.  
"Jesus Christ. I can't believe that you are getting more laid then anyone else on the planet." Erin said in amazement and a light chuckle. "I mean look at you. You are covered in hand marks, bruises, hickies...are those bite marks?" Erin said in amazement as Tabii finally sat up and grabbed a pillow to pull close with a blissed out smile on her face.  
"MMMMM .Yeah." She said as she shimmied around and gazed with half lidded horny eyes towards her bunkmate. "I guess that Nikki got super into it last night. And well...They like totally said some stuff. Can I tell you about it?"

Tabii sang song in her weird valley girl accent. Erin shook her head in disgust before sighing.  
"Hell fucking no. But I know that you are going to just tell me anyway because you-"  
"Look it was like this!" Tabii said excitedly as she sprang to her knees and kneeled closer to the edge of her bed. Her fatigue and pain forgotten. Erin groaned before covering her ears. After all what sort of sick twisted freak wanted to hear about their friends fucking love life? It was so weird!

Tabii paused before speaking and reached out for her friends joint. She took a big puff, she was in a bit of pain after all, and this would get her talking easier and relax her. It was good shit too. Very nice!

* * *

Tabii moaned and gasped as she knuckled the back of Max's head. She moaned and closed her eyes and bit her lips.  
"Very good! Now just try deeper licks that involve a bit of a flick." Nikki coached from the side lines as she rubbed his back encouragingly. Max nodded before moaning into her orgasming pussy as it tightened around his tongue. He had managed to get this far because he had a legitimately strong and quick tongue that was good at finding and exploiting weak points. But somehow Nikki was able to teach him how to be even better! Stronger! More sure of himself! Find the points that would drive her over the edge into pure unbridled horny insanity!

And Tabii fucking loved it! Her thick juicy thighs wrapped around his head and squeezed in delight as she moaned and gasped. Trying to keep her head above the waters of pure insanity. Most people would think that someone as obsessive as Tabii would have fallen into madness long ago. But she only pretened to be a yandere! She actually could be very sweet!

But if someone fucking crossed her she would cut them without another thought! That was just the sort of woman that she was! And she had no regrets about it!

Tabii groaned in delight as another sickeningly sweet orgasm washed over Max's tongue and danced over his mouth. He pulled back and found his lips instantly trapped by Nikki who shoved her tongue down his throat and pulled him by his curls like he was some sort of a satyr that she had enslaved for her own twisted mad love games.

Nikki bit his lower lip hard enough for him to retaliate by biting hers all the harder. She pulled back with a gasp, her face a bright red and her green hair falling over her eyes.  
"OOOOH! Aggresive! Do that again!" Nikki commanded only to have Max roll his eyes and lean back onto his back. His bed squeaking. It was technichally a table in the mess hall, they had taken it over to meet with Tabii every few days for their almost clockwork lovemaking sessions. Neil had changed the lock on the cabin and only opened it during the daytime so that Max could get his shit. Neil didn't want to air out the cabin every night and deal with the three of them normally trashing their side of the room.

It was downright infuriating the genius to deal with the animals that the three lovers had become. Some would call it worshipping the others bodies to an insane degree. Most psychologists would describe it as a dangerous addiction. But either way it was nuts.

Tabii crawled forwards before she turned around and positioned her nice fat rump over his nice juicy fat cock. Max smirked as she lowered herself downwards. She grabbed the base of his dick and lifted it upwards with an eager gasping smile on her lips. She moaned as she finally slapped downwards and her entire back seemed to snap as he filled her all the way to the brim! She groaned and rolled her hips in eager joyfilled thrusts. Her reverse cowgirl position was one of her favorites. Mainly because it gave her the chance to show off her assests. In that her ass was perfect and more people needed to appreciate what she did in order to keep it so perfect!

Tabii gasped and humped again and again. Making a damp splattering noise as their sexes bonded. The table squeaked and groaned in protest as it attempted to not give way under the weight of the three lovers. Max gripped Tabii's wrists and pulled back sharply, she moaned as her breasts humped the air, her sweat splashing across her brow and slipping over her body. SHe felt nimble hands wrap around her belly, dance up her sides and flick her nipples cruely. Nikki was clearly having the time of her life playing with the thirsty blonde bitch. And for some reason Tabii could not say no.

In all honesty she had no idea what had happened, but at some point in the last few times that the three had gotten together she had weirdly enough enjoyed herself. She had enjoyed herself a hell of a lot! Sure at first she had been concerned about sharing the monster dicked perfect sexy man with the green haired nature freak. But over time it had almost seemed...okay...enjoyable...Tabii knew that she wasn't gay...right?

Nikki smirked as she pressed down roughly on the blonde girls shoulders to make her fuck even more of Max's massive cock. She moaned and squirmed before rolling her hips in a desperate attempt to get him off. She orgasmed again as he roughly plunged himself in and out of her with absolutely no regard for her mind or health. He was just determined to get pure unrivaled carnal desire. And Nikki was more then happy to help!

Max brought a hand back and slapped Tabii's nice juicy ass as hard as he could, a red hand mark began to grow. She yelped, her blonde hair free from its bun and falling down her sweaty shoulders to stick to her back. She flinched and clenched down as firmly as she could before groaning again and grinding against his cock all the harder. Another smack to her other butt cheek and soon she was gasping and humping harder and harder. Her breasts were a bright neon red since she was breathing so hard. She had never worked out this hard before in her life! But it was the perfect work out for her anyway! Mostly because she could not stop! And it felt so good! And similiar to swimming it made her use every last muscle in her body!

And on top of that she was sort of a bitch when it came to getting her nice thick booty spanked. And Max was exploiting that while at the same time making her belly bulge with his cock and cum filling her up. Max closed his eyes as his arms turned to rubbed, he was in automatic mode, pumping and thrusting and filling her up. Not stopping for a second as his cum coated cock worked its way in and out of her cunt like a machine.

He groaned and orgasmed again, his balls seemed to be turning inside out as they forced more and more of his delicious seed up and into her. They were enjoying the unprotected sex as much as they could, the girls were taking an experimental pill designed from Neil but since he was running out of the ingredients for it soon it would be back to plain old condoms. Which were hard to come by since Max was a triple Xtra large. And they were expensive. And all three agreed that they liked the bareback more.

Tabii glanced over her shoulder, her head spinning as Max plunged in and out of her, making her entire body squirm with desire. Her orgasm was pumping through her, making her experience a permanent golden glow in her entire body. She had no idea how much longer she could hold herself back!

Then Nikki leaned forwards and bit her ferocisuoly on the shoulder. Tabii yelped and jumped before another spank to her ass made her moan and cream herself. Tabii bit her lips and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Nikki bit her again and again. Sometimes just leaving a hickey at other times just leaving tooth marks. At the worst she drew a few beads of blood. And Tabii could hardly contain her giggling anticipation.

Every spank drove her further and further into the deep end, every nibble and slurp from the green haired girl made her experience the pleasure all the sharper.

Max moaned as he orgasmed inside of her. Roughly pumping his dick to the base and pushing more and more cum into her fucked silly pussy. Nikki pulled back and pressed their noses together before much to Tabii's surprise she kissed her full on the lips. It was tender and sweet and didn't even have that much tongue. It was just a quick loving thing that married people would do.

She gasped and felt like her mind had exploded with supernovas. She gazed blankly as she slowly slide off of Max's dick. Nikki helped her to the ground before she whistled at Max and spread her legs. Max launched himself for her without a second thought. He pressed his still sticky cock to her pussy entrance and then shamelessly shoved himself in. The two girls liked whenever he was being an alpha. And Nikki had just asserted her dominance over Tabii so she was fine with getting some rough fucking from her big dicked boy toy.

Max humped steadily in and out of Nikki, his balls slapping her nice fine ass, her green hair was standing up on end and her eyes closed in anticipation. The two of them let out loud long aching groans as their orgasms washed through them and their bodies crashed together roughly. Max groaned and Nikki bellowed. The table creaked and crashed to the ground, the leg splintered and broken. Max and Nikki exchanged concerned looks before chuckling and nuzzling their foreheads together. Breathing out slowly and steadily.

Later as the three were getting dressed Tabii dreamily buttoned her white shirt wrong and was fiddling with them to do it for a second time when a pair of brown hands took her lily white ones and began to help her undress. Max then pressed her wrists away and finished buttoning her up. His own shirt tossed over her back. Nikki was wearing his favorite blue hoodie.

Nikki grinned cockily at the still on cloud nine Tabii. She smiled softly and looked down somehow embarassed and she had no idea why!

Nikki picked up Tabii's panties and tossed them to the blonde girl. After all they didn't want to get another lecture from David about not fucking where the kids might find them. Twelve of those were more then enough for the trio.  
"Hey guys. I love you." Nikki said casaully as she adjusted her hair and walked towards the door. Tabii paused in amazement before gulping audibily.  
"I love you too. I love you too Nikki." Max said while rolling his eyes before clearing his throat in annoyance. He hated having to show affection towards others. But he guessed that he probably was supposed to since the three of them had been fucking with pretty much regularity over the past few weeks.  
"Love you too Tabii." Max muttered out as she gazed in shocked amazement. The three left the kitchen and hoped that no one saw them. After all it would be weird to explain the absolutely busted up table and chairs to anyone who found them.

Tabii wandered through the forest. It was almost daytime...but the sun and the moon were just switching places so the weird gray light made her feel as if she was flying.

* * *

"Seriously Tabii what the fuck." Erin said as Tabii sighed again in happiness and rolled over on her bunk before taking another hit of the nice weed. "I mean just seriously, why couldn't you have just started by saying that they said that they loved you? You really didn't have to get into all of...that..."

Erin waved her manicured nails towards the absolutely batshit insane blonde bimbo who merely grinned goofiliy and squealed before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.  
"What the fuck am I going to do? I mean...I don't fucking share. Not even with my sister! And Nikki? God! Fucking Nikki of all people! She's a freak!"  
"You're one to talk." Erin muttered under her breath before quirking an eyebrow. This was getting out of hand. And neither of the two girls knew where the hell it was going to go.

"Don't tell Sasha!"  
"I gurantee that she knows you are sneaking out nearly every night to go get some. But don't worry. You're 'secret' is safe with me." Erin said before taking another hit before groaning. It was time to take care of the fucking rugrats.

"I can't believe that you broke another fucking table." Neil said as he held his breakfast in his lap. Space Counselor was to his side constantly pushing his food back up the incline as Max rolled his eyes and chowed down. The table was definitely not sanitary to eat from. Naked sweaty butts had been on it after all. And all the counselors knew it. Luckily enough it was a counselor table, otherwise the trouble would be much worse.

Nikki snored softly from where she leaned against Max. After all a night of long hard intense fucking would wear anyone out. Especially Nikki.

**Honestly a little surprised that I am still going with this, but it is a pretty fun pairing. Just looking to see where it might go from here. More updates if there are more reviews. Thanks for the ones so far. But faster if more of them for any of my work. Going to go on a brief break for a few weeks. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review, not just this but any of my other stuff, faster updates if there are more reviews. Also wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews that I have gotten so far. Probably not going to be super lewd in the next few chapters, so enjoy the smut that you have gotten.**

"You know I always thought that you were a boob guy, but with how much you're massaging my butt I think I'll have to rethink that." Nikki said as she cuddled up to Max. He chuckled through his nose as he pressed their lips together and breathed out heavily through his nose. They were naked and sweaty and lounging in their own juices. Max licked and nibbled at her lower lip causing her to yelp and give him a playful slap just so that he knew that she was still into it.

"Trust me. You have fantastic tits." Max responded. He never knew that he could feel this happy, in fact he never really expected to be this happy, he was a pesimistic little shit after all.  
"Uh and what the fuck about me? My butt is downright awesome!" Tabii said as she gripped his hand that was resting on her hip and dragged it downwards so that it would slap her nice meaty rear end. Max gave it a squeeze before rolling his eyes and turning his attention to the dumb blonde. He wondered how he had been willing to go along with this.

After all on paper this seemed like a bad idea, him, in a relationship? With two girls? Who were as different as night and day? Crazy out of control wild animalistic Nikki? And proud, haughty, yandere Tabii? It seemed like something out of a crappy fic that Gwen would write. Or an incredibly mysigonistic anime or cartoon. But somehow they made it work.

Or they at least loved fucking at every single oppurtunity, and wasn't that just a relationship? A good relationship consisted of just running off and fucking at a moments notice!

And on that note...Max rolled over so that he was now on top of Nikki, she gasped as he grasped her ankles and authoratatively pulled them upwards so that he was spreading her thighs and preparing her for his nice hot rod. He groaned as manicured fingernails gripped his shaft and slowly and carefully guided him into her dripping wet cunt. As he squeezed his cock into Nikki's awaiting twat he moaned, a few pearls of cum dripped from her cunt. They had been fucking nearly nonstop for the past few hours. The forest echoing with their screams and cries of joy. Max moaned and arced his back, rolling his shoulders as he popped himself in and out of her. Nikki squeezed his hips as she copied his rolling smooth fucks into her awaiting cunt. She groaned and gasped as Max continued to rythmically violate her cunt.

She gasped and moaned and found her head picked up and stroked as Tabii cooed downwards at her. Enjoying the red faced absentminded view. Nikki always seemed to loose a few braincells related to being a civilized human being when she had Max's dick inside of her, not that she complained! She moaned as he gripped her ass and pounded into her with recklessness. Tabii grinned and leaned downwards to start to pepper Nikki's forehead and face with kisses. Max was a little pissed off that Tabii's head was blocking his view of Nikki's aroused looking face, but he was also glad that the two were getting along so well. It made it easier to fuck the two of them this way.

"God sometimes I wish I had that nice big rod all to myself you selfish skank." Tabii whispered into Nikki's ear as the green headed genki girl smirked in response. Sure they might be sharing Max but that didn't mean that they had to actually like each other! Although they had addmitedly gotten closer over the past few weeks. And Nikki did sort of consider the three of them all one big happy poly thingy. Neil had a sciencey word for it but Nikki just knew she liked the noises Tabii made when she was getting fucked into submission.

"Well I know him longer and he fucks me harder since he is afraid of breaking you princess. So who do you think he will choose if we ask him to pick?" Nikki grinned like a feral shark at the blushing blonde bimbo who giggled in response as the two kissed. Sure the relationship was fucked up but so were the two of them!

That's what made this entire situation so fucking taboo!

Max moaned as his balls tigthened up. Nikki could sense the shifting as could Tabii and the three of them moved into position. Soon he was slipped out of Nikki, his slippery cock caught between two mouths as the girls began to lick and slurp it. Tabii's bigger boobs coming in handy as she gave him a quick and giggle filled tit job. Max groaned as he felt his hands encased in their thighs as the two of them happiliy humped his fingers. Max's dick began to spurt and their pussy's clamped down on his eager fingers.

They had become experts in reading the others body language and the three made sure that their pleasure was always their number one priority.

Max groaned as his sticky wad exploded across Nikki's bright red face, making her resemble a christmas themed prostitue. Tabii eagerly began to lick and slurp up all of his tasty cum. Nikki stood up on shaky legs, her own orgasm having torn through her like a hurricane. She grabbed a towel and wiped herself off. She then sighed and collapsed back onto the bed.

With a happy exjaculation of air Max leaned over and cuddled the two hot girls who wrapped their arms around his torso and entangled their legs into a nest. The motel bedsheets kicked into a sweaty mess at the foot of the bed. They sighed and cuddled and nuzzled. Max then heard his alarm sound and he sighed.

"God damn it. The hour is almost up."  
"Can't we get another one?" Tabii pouted pressing her lips to his neck.  
"Hey It's my day off too. I want to do something besides staying inside all day." Max responded. Sure he could go all day fucking their brains out, but he wanted to get some sun for at least a little while. Plus they had already spent an entire day off just trying out every single position known to man. Sure it was hot but after that what else was there to do?

"Okay just let me find my thong." Tabii said before rolling off the bed and bending over, wiggling her booty and grabbing her pink lacey underwear from where it had been tossed. Nikki got her bra off of the lamp and hooked herself. She grabbed Max's sweatshirt and sniffed it before smiling happiliy. Even his scent was awesome.

The three slowly got dressed, occassionally rubbing their fingers over the others back, pinching asses or giving quick lingering kisses to hot full sticky, spit shined lips. Max finally tugged on his shoes and the three wrapped their arms around each other as they exited the crappy motel on the very edge of town.

Their first few love making sessions on their days off had taken place at one of their camps. That had been unofficially banned since they were so loud and that there were rumors flying of a ghost in the woods. The counsellors knew that it was all the moaning from those three but really didn't want to explain that to the kids running around.

The trio walked down the street hand in hand. The day was actually pretty nice, a few clouds but generally clear. The crappy town was still really small and crappy, but luckily there were always a few things to do. They were able to find an arcade, an ice cream store. It wasn't the ideal place for a date but they had to make do with what they had.

Max patted his wallet, glad that it was still there, he normally took some cash from David's since he was always so strapped for cash. But he had enough for some ice cream or something.

He wondered why they didnt just make Tabii buy everything. She definitely made a lot more money over at her job. Max and Nikki were just barely paid minimum wage. And less if the boss man could get away with it.

"So like what should we do now?" Tabii said sultrily as she pressed herself against Max. Nikki was holding his hand and quickly pulled them ahead before pausing and posing beside a massive sign.  
"Ba-bam!" She said and pointed at the drawing of a sky diver. Tabii and Max exchanged glances before shaking their heads. Nikki frowned and enlarged her eyes adding some tears for good measure.

"Still no." Max responded. She snapped her fingers before pointing across the street.  
"How about that place then?" She asked. Max glanced over and shrugged. It would be cheaper then going sky diving with the two of them.  
"Sure." He said with a shrug. After all the place looked cheap enough.

Tabii grinned as they crossed.  
"Awe! Our sexy man is treating us to ice cream! Cute!" She booped his nose before reaching into her pocket and quickly typing something on her phone and then making duck lips and snapping a pic.  
"Do you seriously need to do that every single time that we go anywhere?" Max said in annoyance. Tabii huffed and then grinned.  
"Like yesh! Obviously! I need the world to know just how cute you two are! And how fucking hot and in love the three of us are!"  
"Whoa. You Already have like a hundred thousand likes! Dude how is that even possible?" Nikki asked as Tabii winked at her.

"Mainly becasue A. I am adorable. B you are adorable. And C I know how to play the game." She said as she swished her way into the ice cream parlor. Probably the newest building in town. Which was good since the other places looked like they were really really old and really really crappy. If they went anywhere else their chances of getting turbuloceious went up eight hundred percent.

Max doubted that this place would be in bussiness much longer though. It was too fancy and big. Most of the people in town were also too old for ice cream. It was only the camp kids who came to this place.

"Well what can I get you three friends todaY?" The guy behind the counter asked. He looked to be half dead. The only thing keeping him going were perscription drugs and sheer burning hatred for his job. Max was glad that he at least got people that he liked to work with. As long as he stayed out of crappy places like this then he would consider his life a success.

"Sundae! Sundae! Sundae!" Nikki chanted pointing at the sign and beating her chest. Max found himself joining in after a couple of seconds as Tabii blushed and covered her face with one hand.  
"Sorry. They're like really embarassing." She apologized before grinning and nodding. "But yeah totes a sundae to split. One spoon though."  
"What? Why? We have plenty of spoons." The guy said as he moved to make their dish.  
"Ah cause it's more romantic that way? Psh. Obviously." She said rolling her eyes. The guy looked at them in confusion for a little while longer before glancing at Max.  
"Wait? What? Why would this need to be romantic?"

"Because I'm out with my significant others?" Tabii snapped back. Max felt a small headache starting to form, this was definitely going to start to become a thing. Because they could not go anywhere without it turning into a thing.

"What? I'm confused."  
"UGGGGGGHHHHH! This is my boyfriend. And that's his other girlfriend who is also my girlfriend. What's to get?" She said pointing between Max and Nikki and herself a few times. The guy gazed at them empty headedly for a few seconds before smirking at Max and pounding his chest.

"My man."  
"Oh shut up. And start scooping." Max responded. This was probably the first time that they had all been out together. He should have probably expected something like this, but it was still annoying. After all he didn't want people to think that he was some weird big dick stud like a steryeotyped high school football guy. In fact they had come onto him and had for some weird reason just kept rolling with it until he got to this point. If anything he was the beta in the relationship.

(Not that beta's existed because the idea of an ingrained social hierarachy was god damn insane)

The trio sat down with the ice cream and the one spoon. Max picked it up and brought a scoop up to his mouth before Tabii cleared her throat.  
"Oh for fucks sake. Seriously?" He said before she merely smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes and brought the scoop to her mouth. She ate it demurely. Max took another scoop and brought it up only for Nikki to lean forward like a snapping turtle and get it before he could even get it to his lips.

"Really?" He complained she only giggled around the scoop of frozen dairy. Max scooped another bite and brought it toward Tabii before redirecting it and dodging Nikki's face at the last second.  
"Victory." He said before Tabii flipped the spoon out of his hand and shoveled a spoonful into her own mouth and then brought up a second scoop for Nikki to enjoy. The two girls kept passing the spoon back and forth to alternate feeding each other before they grinned and brought it up towards Max's scowl.  
"I think we teased you enough." Nikki said as she brought it to his lips. Max opened his mouth only to get a kiss instead of a scoop.  
"Just kidding." Tabii sighed out with a nibble to his lip.

"Hey! Hey! Take that somewhere else!" Someone said from another table. The trio glanced around and saw a woman with a few smelly looking brats glaring at them.  
"This is a family place! You weirdos aren't welcome here!"  
The three looked at each other in confusion before huffing and moving on.

"Well never thought that I would be kicked out of a place because I have two girlfriends." Max said casaully. Was this really what he was getting discriminated against? Sure he wasn't going to make a big deal about it because that lady had to live with her fucking self. But still it felt weird to leave a place just because some prick thought that being in a deviant relationship instantly equaled sexual.

"That old bitch." Tabii snarled out as they walked out. She paused and glanced at the only car on the road. It was a massive minivan and had that same bad stink that the bitch had, and her kids had.

"Don't even-"Max began but Tabii and Nikki ran and like a pair of whirlwinds completely obliterated the car. Dents were in it, tires were slit, windows cracked and a trashcan tossed over the entire thing. Max raised an eyebrow before grinning himself.

"Hell fucking yes. I love you two crazy bitches." He said as they stopped, panting and red faced. Nikki grinned at him with a feral smile and Tabii gave a little curtsey.  
"Now let's get the fuck out of here before any cops show up." The three speed walked down the street. Tabii wiped her hand off on her skirt before taking Max's again. Nikki just wrapped herself around his arm to help herself to a bit more ice cream. She knew that the garbage smell would wipe off sooner or later. And while garbage wasn't her favorite scent in the world it was a close second to nature.

The trio reached the edge of town and started walking back towards their camps. They grinned and just enjoyed each others company. Max wondered absentmindedly if that sort of thing would happen more often now. After all they were a weird sight. The blonde and crazy and fancy Tabii, compared to the green wild and carefree Nikki. And then there was him, brown skin, scowl, and coffee grounds stuck in his teeth.

He shook it off. He wasn't going to give a fuck anymore about what others though. Plus if they ever did try anything then Nikki and Tabii would fuck them up for him. He had an overwhelming feeling that everything was going to be just fine. Sure they had a weird relationship based primarily around screwing, but he liked the girls. And wasn't that how all relationships started?

**Review. More updates if there are more reviews. Also no that is not the sign of a healthy relationship. Hopefully they get better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review next thing up sooner or later. Sooner if there are more reviews not just for this but for any of the stuff. Thanks for the epic reviews so far means a lot.**

"Oh my fucking god. You guys!" Tabii practically squealed out making Nikki wince and rub her ear in irritation. After all she had sensitive super animal hearing! Like bigfoot! She didn't know why the blonde girl freaked out over every little thing. But honestly if she really liked it this much...well who was she to complain.

The trio were on top of a tall hil, overlooking the camps and town in the surrounding area, they were in a small stand of trees and were gazing down over the lake. There was a blanket, a bunch of pillows and a bit of food set up. Also two bottles of wine and some crap to snack on.

"Well. Enjoy. It is date night. I guess." Max muttered before getting elbowed by Nikki who was only sort of forcing a smile onto her face.  
"You like remembered!" Tabii squealed again before she crushed the two together. Max grunted before patting her back and glancing over at Nikki who smiled and grinned before pinching Tabii's butt. Making the blonde girl blush and yelp a little louder then usual.

"Hey you did remind us like two dozen times. If we forgot after that we would just be assholes." Nikki said with a smirk before elbowing Max again. "Right?"  
"Hey I told you about it." Max reminded her before going to the wine that he had stolen from basement of the spooky abandonded house on the spooky abandonded islands. "Anyway dig the fuck in. Anything that you want-"

He cut himself off as he felt hands grip his waist. He rolled his eyes in response.  
"Of course." He muttered out before he found himself on the ground with his pants pulled off and flung to the side. His shirt pulled up over his head and within a moment most of his clothes pulled off. Nikki and Tabii were almost instantly in their underwear and moving across him. Their hands threading over his chest. Cupping his balls and rubbing his shaft. Their mouths connected to his and working hard and firmly.

Max kissed one and then the other, his tongue danced between their teeth and he rubbed one red nipple before thumbing Nikki's bright pink one. The two girls gasped and smiled as they rubbed their crotches harder against his legs. Max smiled as he worked his hands over their rumps, squeezing and exploring. They were so god damn hot. He loved every inch of them. He ground his bare cock upwards, it flicked over their stomachs and he felt a burning red hot desire start to raise within him. He knew that they had just gotten to the top of the hill not too long back...but he was down to fuck whenever and wherever. And lucky for him the two girls were almost constantly horny. It actually worked out really well for him.

Max slipped his hand out of Tabii's underwear and brought his hand down and gave her nice big booty meat a firm spank making her yelp and pull away before gouging his nipple with her nail.  
"OW! What the fuck Tabii!" Max shouted pulling up and away as she pouted and rubbed her stinging ass.  
"That hurt you asshole!" She complained rubbing her butt cheeks and pouting as she glowered at the ground. Her eyes were wide and her ass almost seemed to be glowing red through her white lacey panties.  
"Wait a second." Nikki said before leaning forward like a dog and grabbing a hold of the girls panties with her teeth. With a swift practiced shake of her head and a rip of fabirc Tabii found herself without her underwear and Nikki holding it in her drool filled mouth like a wild animal.  
"Holy shit." Nikki muttered out through her clenched teeth as she checked out the red stinging butt.

"When the fuck did you get a tattoo? And how much did that thing fucking cost?" MAx said in amazement as she moaned and bit her lip before rubbing her hand over her very red ass cheeks.  
"Be nice! It still stings!" She says before taking her hands off of her tender booty.

"NIKKI & MAX'S ROUND JUICY PAWG." Nikki read out loud with interest before whistling. "I like the caligraphy. What is that? Cursive?" She said before giving it a push. Tabii yelped and slapped her hand away in embarassment.

"I like told you its tender!" She complained her eyes a little misty and her lips a little red. The fresh ink looked bright and slightly painful. Max gulped as he admired her butt. It was a cute butt, and very large, PAWG described it perfectly, she was certainly one phat ass white girl

"Jesus! Nikki!" Tabii cried out as the green haired girl looked up. The three were frozen. Nikki's lips pressed to Tabii's red hot booty cheeks. She pulled away, still slightly cupping the cheeks and shrugging.

"What? Whenever you get hurt you got to kiss it better. That's like kindergarten stuff." She replied before peppering Tabii's ass cheeks with butterfly kisses. "Hey Max get over here and get in on this." Nikki demanded as she snapped her fingers at Max and then descended back onto the nice ass.

Or as it liked to describe itslef round and juicy. Max rolled his eyes. There was no way in hell that he was just going to start kissing someones butt. But then the girls both glared at him with a mixture of hot from Tabii and cold calculatingness from Nikki and Max found himself beside Nikki giving Tabii's butt a few brief glancing kisses. She tasted like sweat, and vaguely like baby powder.

"Hey you can't complain, I mean with the amount of times that we've kissed your dick." Nikki responded making Max blush before glancing around nervously.  
"Could you maybe keep your voice down?" He hissed at her. Nikki grinned and gave an especially red part of Tabii's butt a long lingering wet kiss.  
"I don't know. Have you asked her?" Tabii was giving out nervously little gasps and pressing her butt a little further into each kiss making Max blush even harder. And weirdly enough also get him off a bit more.

"Alright. That's it. I can't take much more of this. I'm naked, out in the middle of the woods with you two hotties. I'm fucking someone." He said before standing up and having his cock bounce lewdly in front of the two girls.

"Do me! Do me!" Nikki eagerly cried waving her hand like she was in school. She was instantly bent over her hips grinding against Tabii's. Max gripped her firmly before he guided himself into her warm wet slippery cunt. He moaned and arched his back, completely sheathing himself into her. She was just so pretty when he fucked her. He loved how she always seemed to wiggle and wriggle around a little bit, like she was just getting used to his weight and heft.

Max moaned and Tabii groaned as Nikki began to play with her pussy. Tabii was on her hands and knees and Nikki sat on top of her like she was a tiny horse. She tried to wiggle around but soon found her breasts being held firmly and insistintly. There was no way that she was going to be getting out of this one.

"Yes! Yes just like that! Do more of that you stud!" Nikki cried out as she growled and bit Tabii making the blonde girl yelp and clamp her pussy instinctively around Nikki's fingers. Max's probing cock was completely obliterating what amount of common sense the green headed hellion had. Soon the three were in a sweaty leg entangled embrace. The blanket was becoming bunched up beneath Tabii's clenched fingers, her breath became ragged and her butt felt like there was a fire on it. One that only rivaled the fire in her stomach as she felt Nikki's fingers really start going to town on her. She huffed and panted and moaned out loud as she tried to get her sense of sanity back under control. But she knew that she truly couldn't.

Max moaned and huffed, his breath started to become ragged. He knew that he should probably start going to the gym or something, these girls were going to kill him at this rate. He moaned and gasped and puffed and panted. Trying to get more and more of his cock deep into Nikki, her pussy was clamping down like a living vice. Trying to milk as much of his cock as she could into herself. She was tight, and hot, and working herself against him.

Max slapped his wet sweaty torso into her wet meaty butt cheeks. Her eyes seemed glazed over as she moaned and gasped and then felt her nipples start to get teased insistintly. She moaned and flexed in just the right way that Tabii was soon bouncing harder. The three were acting like they were on pogo sticks. Their moans filled the air and the hot scent of fucking was staining the grass. They felt their eyelids flutter and their hearts beat faster as their on coming orgasms all began to peak. That was the beauty of finding someone who really clicked.

You could all cum at the same time and it could be spectactular. Max spanked Nikki's ass hard enough that she yelped and clenched down on him so hard that he thought that a vein might pop and he would be spewing blood and not cum. Tabii orgasmed as she felt her arms give out and her legs turn into jelly. She was soon planted face first in the dirt and biting at the blanket tearing it like she was a puppy that had just gotten a hold of her favorite toy. Nikki brought her head back against Max's chest and howled to the sky like a wild dog before panting and gasping loudly as she finally rolled off of Max's dick. A few extra strands of his cum came shooting out of his cock and slapped loudly and wetly against Tabii's butt cheeks. They sizzled slightly much to everyones amazement.

"Holy shit. That was good." Nikki grinned as the heat from their quickly slowly made her sweat. She loved a good work out. And nothing made you use every last inch of your body quiet like a good hard fuck.

"D-do you guys like that tattoo?" Tabii asked nervously rubbing the cum against her backside, it was slightly stinging and it still felt warm and tender to the touch like one massive nerve.

"I think that it's nice." Max panted out as he sat down firmly on the grass and stroked his slowly deflating cock. It was like all the air had been let out of a balloon.  
"What about you Nik? Not too slutty?" He teased out making Nikki chuckle.

"I think that it's cool. You should get a wolverine next!" The nature minded psycho said with a feral grin.  
"Uh...no...I'm not going to just become that cheap tattooed slut that you see at a corner! All covered with ink and everything." She said laughing the idea off. Max and Nikki exchanged a look and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean a butt tattoo that describes you as a PAWG is already pretty intense." Max quipped out with a grin before he affectionately began to rub at her butt.  
"Insult it again and you get no pussy for a month." Tabii responded with a stink eye. Max merely chuckled and flicked her nice red booty in response.

**Review. thanks for the ones so far. Would love to see art of this or any of the other stuff. But I am a cheap bastard. Next update soon. Just wanted to get this one posted. Hopefully another update soon that is a little longer then this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been a long time since I updated this. Review and there will be more updates for this and other stories in the future. **

Max glanced at Nikki who grinned triumphantly before giving him a thumbs up. Max moaned and rolled his eyes before turning to the group of random assorted campers who were standing in front of him.

He didn't really bother with most of their names. Just the ones who were complete and total assholes.  
"Sit down and shut up Franklin." Max grumbles as he points at a frowning foul mouthed little shit who flipped him off before actually sitting down.  
"We all know why we're here and we all hate it. Pretty much, welcome to camporee." Max grumbles before gesturing towards the other two groups that were already lined up.

The Pine Scouts all gave out brave loud Hoo-Rahs! All six of them. Which was a higher turn out compared to last year. It was honestly pretty sad.  
"Jesus Christ is there a counselor for each camper on your side?" Max snarks to Pikeman, the greasy looking weirdo looked hurt before frowning and was prepared to say something snide before getting elbowed by one of his campers.

"So the goal is simple, we go up against the Pine Scouts who are total asshats. And the Flower scouts, who are also asshats-"Neil elbowed Max out of the way with a frown.  
"Would you shut the fuck up already? Okay listen up kids. It's simple, we have a bunch of obstacle courses for you to do. A few activities and then you go home. How does that sound?" The nerd said before being greeted by a few scattered rounds of applause. Neil rubs his forehead in irritation. "And before we take any questions. Yes there is also a pizza and ice cream thing at the end of-" Neil glanced up and made eyecontact with Nerris who shook her head sadly. Neil breathed out in exasperation.

"Okay...bad news. No Pizza, no ice cream. Let's get this over with." Neil said tossing his hands up before going to talk with a few of the other camp leaders.  
"Well this is going to suck worse then ever." Max grumbles as Nikki elbows him and then boops her taller boyfriends nose.  
"Oh stop having a bitch fit. This will be fun! Come on we have wolves and everything!" She said excitedly before Max shakes his head.  
"Didn't you hear? Apparently those things are endangered or something? So now we only have a few really mad squirrels that the Quartermaster got."  
"Oh." Nikki said in disappointment. "Well yeah then this is going to suck ass."

"Oh we could always make it more...Interesting?" A voice said behind them, making the two shiver before turning around. Their faces turning up into nervous smiles at their very very yendere girlfriend.  
"Hey there Tab's." Nikki said with a smile before she got a quick peck to the lips from the short blonde girl. Tabii quickly got onto tiptoes to give Max a sweet peck to the lips too.  
"Hey there cutie pies! Don't tell me you are going to throw in the towel and make it easier for us to win this year too." She said flirtatiously rubbing her fingers up and down Max's front. He grinned and glanced around quickly to make sure that none of the campers or fellow counselors were watching. He quickly leaned down and gave her a firmer kiss before pinching her nice soft ass. She blushed and smacked his chest.

"Sexy man." She said blushing and breathless.  
"Come on Tabii don't be mean, the Flower Scouts normally win every year. Mostly because those chaotic idiots set fires and the Wood Scouts are just...so...so bad." Max said in disgust. Nikki nodded her head.

"Besides what can you offer us that we don't already-"  
"Loser has to be the winners slave for a day." Tabii said blushing and excitedly jumping to wrap Nikki and Max up in a hug. Both noticed a kid glancing over towards them and they quickly ducked out of the intended embrace. After all they didn't want the kids to start rumors about them. Or to get freaked out over the fact that counselors could date.

"HMMM. I dunno." Nikki said rubbing her chin. "What exactly makes that different from...you know...normal life?" She pointed out. Tabii blushed before glancing around and biting her lips before leaning forwards.  
"You know that thing that you really really really want me to do?" She said teasingly. Max and Nikki blushed so deeply that they actually started to have little nosebleeds. Nikki let hers flow and bounced up and down excitedly, her legs wiggling in anticipation. Max was nearly blown off his feet.  
"You don't seriously mean..." Max said nervously. Tabii popped her lips before winking at them.  
"Yep. But just remember when you lose you two are my slaves for a night. And I have plenty of ways to improve all...This..."She waves her hands over Max and Nikki who glance at each other and then down at themselves.

"I am sort of into this." Nikki said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Max rolled his own before rubbing his forehead.  
"Okay, this is definitely going to blow up in my face, but sure. Why the fuck not? I'm in. Let's do it. But don't come crying to us when Camp Campbell wins and you end up having to do...that..."He said with a blush. After all it was a little weird to be discussing their sex life out here in the middle of the camp like this. Tabii winked and slowly made her way back over to where Neil was finishing up a few rules with Sasha and Petrol. The three shook hands and split up as Neil walked back glancing over his shoulder.

He saw that the two were blushing deeply and groaned before rubbing his forehead.  
"What in the fuck did you two knuckle heads do while I was gone?" He asked looking right through them. He held up his hands before they could explain. "Don't tell me, I really don't want to know. Plus I want the deniability in case it is really really really bad."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad! It's just-" Nikki was cut off by Max slapping a hand over her mouth and blushing wildly. Neil made a disgusted look before he turned away holding up his hands.  
"I don't want to know, you guys are just. I just can't believe that you haven't been fired yet." He said in disgust. After all they had very nearly traumatized every single worker there when they had first started this summer.

"Okay, so now comes the hard part." Max grumbles as he looks at the group of camp rejects standing around. One of whom was on the ground staring blankly up at the clouds and giggling at nothing.

"Actually getting these people to win at something." Nikki agreed as they watched the kids start plucking grass out of the ground and tossing it at each other.

* * *

"Nope. Nope. I refuse. I pull out of the bet." Tabii said folding her arms and shaking her head in irritation. Max grins at her and wiggles the small get up at her. They were back in their sound proof cabin and the trio were about to get into the bet. That Max and Nikki had won.

"It is entirely unfair! You two cheated! You gave some sort of speech to those those..."  
"Careful what you call our kids bitch." Nikki threatens with a very very very sharp look to her eyes. Her teeth were bared and her two lovers noticed that she had suddenly grown little fangs. Tabii gulps before rolling her eyes again.

"Okay, fine, you two cheated when you gave those kids some sort of speech then they played to their strengths instead of conforming!" She complains while stamping her foot. Max wiggles the outfit that they had picked out for her before also holding up the can of body paint.  
"Come on you get to show us your artistic talent." He said with a knowing smirk. If there was one thing that Tabii liked more then fucking then it was showing off how kick ass she was at artistic things.

"Fine! Jesus you two are just the absolute worst!" She complains as she grabs that stuff out of Max's hands and quickly ducks behind the changing curtain that they had set up exclusively for this.

Max sat down beside Nikki and wiggled his eyebrows at the nude blushing green haired girl. She was practically boucning up and down on her haunches as she watched the shadowy form of their lover as she striped off her clothes. Tabii knew how good she looked, how curvy and full figured. Some dudes would describe her as thick. But Max and Nikki liked to think of her as juicy and adorable. And very very lewd.

Tabii was practically wiggling before moaning out from behind the curtain.  
"You two are the worst! This stuff is like totally going to stain my clothes!" She mumbled in mock irritation, the mild squeal in her voice made it clear that she was just teasing them though and was enjoying every last second of her 'punishment'

"I can't believe that those brats actually managed to pull it off." Max grumbles over to Nikki. She giggles behind her hand before smirking and shrugging.  
"Hey they had a great teacher. Plus we gave them plenty of incentive. Money. Cash money." She said rubbing her fingers together. Max rolls his eyes. David had left his wallet unattended, it was almost like the red headed twink was asking to be taken advantage of. It was almost too easy.

Max and Nikki grinned and leaned their foreheads against each other before exchanging quick little kisses.  
"You are fucking adorable as hell." Max grumbles out before he grips her shoulders and pulls her onto his lap. Their bare thighs slide across each other and he squeezes her possessively. As if she is a stuffed bear and he is a little kid that needs it for comfort.

"Da'w thanks."  
"But are you sure that this weird little fetish thing isn't going a bit too far?" He said as Nikki sticks out her tongue and licks his nose. Max wrinkles his nose in disgust and rubs it. She glares before sticking her tongue out again.

"It's not like we're parading her around the camp, this is something private for a trio to enjoy. What's so weird about that?" She said. Tabii moans a little louder behind the screen and the two exchange anxious looks. After all they don't know what to expect. Sure they might have suggested it but that didn't meant that they had complete control over what Tabii was going to end up doing.

Tabii stuck her leg out from behind the curtain and wiggled it invitingly. Max tenses instantly and Nikki giggles excitedly as his massive erection juts out from between her thighs. She grips the head and flicks it. It is big and an angry purple. She licks her lips in anticipation. She has been giving him a bit of a better diet since he is into health shit recently. And now amazingly enough his cum has tasted even better then before. Fuller, a little fruiter, and even at times a touch meatier.

Nikki fondles his dick shaft and his balls, reaching down to cup and rub as Tabii slowly pulls herself out from behind the curtain her face a bright red as she adjusts her dog ears and her collar, the leash dangles down to her petite ankles, even with the three feet she holds in her hands. The blonde literal bitch moves forwards with a swing in her hips, her eyes wide and framed by a grayish blue paint. Nikki is almost drooling and is now rubbing her dripping wet cunt slowly and religiously up and down Max's cock. He moans and Tabii frowns before she rolls her eyes and gets onto all fours just like they had agreed to earlier. Tabii began to crawl towards the two as Max cups Nikki's breasts and gently strokes her hard pink nipples.

She gasps and arches her back biting her lips as she stares invitingly towards the lovely bitch.

Tabii starts forwards, her hips wiggling side to side before Nikki and Max both hold up a hand and snap their fingers stopping her in her tracks.  
"Nope! Dog's crawl." Nikki said as Tabii opened her mouth to complain Nikki cut her off again. "And they don't talk. Only bark."  
"Woof woof. Fuck you both." She said flipping them off before getting onto her hands and knees and crawling forwards shaking her bare ass cheeks in the air. Her tongue poked out as she got closer. Her eyes mesmirized by Max's massive cock and Nikki's slippery pink cunt. Tabii got to the edge of the bed and gazed up at the two of them.

"Woof?" She said nervously before Max took the leash from her hands and with a blush pulled forwards so that she buried her face into Nikki's crotch. Nikki squealed before moaning as Tabii began to give her long hot loving licks. Her tongue poking out and exploring. Nikki moans as she grips the back of Tabii's head, messing up her blonde hair and getting the ears crooked.

"Oh god. Yes. Just like that bitch. Just like that. You are so fucking perfect." Nikki began swearing. She always got a dirty mouth whenever she was getting her world rocked. Max squeezed Nikki's tits softly, gently, lovingly. His spare hand pulled on the leash so that Tabii got more and more of her tongue shoved into Nikki's pussy lips. She licked and sucked and moaned loudly to get their attention. Soon she was panting as loudly as a bitch in heat. Max's cock was spasming right beside her head.

Tabii managed to pull away from Nikki's moist horny hole and lapped at Max's long hard shaft. He moaned as she continued to lick and slurp at it. Her tongue wrapping all the way around it before dropping. She darted her tongue down to his balls and lapped over Nikki's fingers as she cupped and rolled his balls carefully.

"MMM. Yeah that's it bitch. Clean him up. We need him all ready for when he shows you who the alpha dog is." Nikki said with a cruel smile. Tabii gulps. Her eyes widen. She wiggled in anticipation and feels her eyes roll up in her head in delight. She never knew how wonderful it felt to get called a bitch. She yelps a bit and nearly bites Max's dick when he pulls on the leash a bit too hard.

He eases up a little bit after that.

"You know...I think that she has been a good girl long enough." Max says with a big grin. He slowly eases Nikki off of his lap before he stands and gestures to the bed.  
"Good bitches get to sleep in the bed. Are you a good bitch? Go on, speak." He says teasingly.  
"Arfarf. Woof woof. Fuck you." Tabii says but is slowly starting to get more and more into it. Tabii climbs up into the bed. Her bare ass is dripping wet sweat. The paint starting to fall and stain their bedsheets. Max knows that he doesn't need to hold anything back when he fucks her. After all their cabin is completely soundproofed since David didn't want to fire them but also didn't want to deal with the younger campers asking any questions. So they improvised. And amazingly enough it worked out well for everybody.

Max holds his cock in his hands as he aims carefully towards Tabii's twitching damp pussy lips. She bites her lips and gasps as Nikki plays a quick bongo beat on her booty.  
"Yeah. I think that this cutie pie is ready for a good hard long fucking. You are a good bitch aren't you?" Nikki teases her as she grips Tabii's tongue and pulls on it. Max grips his dick, grips her leash and pushes himself inside of her. Tabii arches her back and moans before remmebing and starts to woof. Nikki grips Tabii's face and brings her in for a deep mind melting kiss, their tongues arching together, spit starting to flow down their chins. Max moans as her pussy squeezes and his dick slides slowly and gently in and out of her. He begins to increase his speed and the strength and the angles of his thrusts. Soon he is moving at a supersonic speed. His hips a blur as he pounds into her.

Tabii gasps as her ass cheeks start to bounce and clap softly together. The ripples move through her and she closes her eyes attempting to keep control. Her body is moving on it's own. She feels her arms tense and her entire body start to shiver in delight. Soon she is gasping and trying to give as much tongue back as she is receiving from Nikki.

Nikki eagerly pulls away and grabs the collar on Tabii's neck. The bouncing dog tag on it reads 'BITCH'.  
"Eat me! Eat me!" Nikki commands her pushing her head into her pussy lips. Tabii eagerly jumps to it. Her toes curl as she feels her orgasm spot hit and obliterated by Max. Max moans as he sees the blonde eat out the green headed hellion.

He is gasping and gripping her wide flanks. Giving her pussy hell with each hard firm thrust. Soon Nikki is howling like a wolf herself as Tabii's experienced and knowledgeable tongue brings her lover to orgasm.

Max pants and huffs, his dick begins to spurt and pour his seed into her. He pulls out and a large thick steamy white load passes across Tabii's back, splattering onto her back paint and dribbling down her sides. Nikki licks the bit that had landed on her lips and smiles at the flavor. She moves forwards and straddles max as Tabii collapses in exhaustion.

"Ah man, I think we tired out our puppy." Nikki teases her.  
"Just remember to take that collar off." Max reminds Tabii who nods in response her eyes closing in exhaustion.

* * *

"Miss Tabii? What does that collar say? And why are you wearing it?" A young camper asks Tabii as she pauses and touches her neck, completely forgetting that she had not taken it off.

She had gotten dressed, walked back to her camp, showered, slept, gotten up, showered again (She takes three a day she likes to be clean) and had breakfast without realizing it.  
"Oh...well...shit..."SHe says as she sees Erin and Sasha's disgusted faces as Erin face palms in exasperation and Sasha silently fumes.

"Seriously Tabs. WHAT. THE! FUCK!" Sasha shouts as the blonde blushes.

**Next thing up soon. Might not be for this or Bimbo Bug but something should be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it has been a long time since I updated this. Review and there will be more updates for this and other stories in the future. Also the following chapter won't be as smutty as previous chapters.**

Tabii continued to chew on her fruit salad with a smile on her face. She was tapping her foot to a song playing on her phone and ignoring all of the little brats that were around her demanding her attention. After all why should she care about them?

Sure she was being paid to be a summer long babysitter, but she had like way more important things to worry about! Like Max! And Nikki! And sharing Max with Nikki! And finding ways to sneak into the camp campbell so that she could get laid!

Sasha was glancing between her short blonde friend and her lanky blue haired friend and rolled her eyes before swirling her finger around her temple.

"Bitch be cray cray." Sasha pointed out as Erin snorted in response, Sasha did have a good point. Tabii was way too thirsty for those weirdos from the neighboring camp, it was almost concerning. If they actually bothered to put that much thought into it. But why think about Tabii's love life when they could gossip about the newest pop sensation?

Tabii paused and glanced at her phone as it buzzed on the counselors breakfast table. Sasha glanced over and snorted before glancing scornfully at Sasha.

"Do you really still call your Dad Daddy?" Sasha says as she picks up her hot mocha caramel frapiato with extra foam and three espresso shots. Tabii sticks out her tongue in response before answering the phone.  
"Hey Max! What's up babe?" She said as loud as she could so that the entire mess hall could hear her. Sasha snorts loudly and half of her drink comes shooting out of her nose. She starts coughing and doubles over rubbing at her burnt red hot nose as she scowls at her BFF as Erin chuckles and then glances at Tabii in amazed concern as the girl goes back to admiring her nails and talking on the phone.

"Nah I'm not busy today, I can totally like get out of my camp duties. Like what's up? You free too to like you know?" She said wiggling her eyebrows as Sasha coughs and glowers at Tabii.

"SERIOUSLY TABII!? WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK!" Sasha howls in amazed disgust. She couldn't believe that she would do this to her! Then she noticed that Tabii's face got a thinking look on it. Or at least Sasha assumed that it was Tabii's thinking look, the blonde air head didn't think that much so the look was very weird and made her entire face look off kilter. Tabii frowns before rolling her eyes and handing the phone towards Sasha.

"Yeah she's like here." She said as she pressed the phone to Sasha who took is suspiciously.  
"Who the fuck is this and what the fuck do you want?" Sasha snaps into the other end, her throat and nose still sore from the stinging burning coffee that had assualted her nose.

"I need your help princess. Or, we need your help. God this is so fucking stupid." Max responds as he rubs his eyes on the other side of the line. Sasha grins maliciously her face as bright pink as her hair as she taps her foot satisfied.

"Oh yeah? And what with?"

* * *

"Babe can you please like explain what happened again? I didn't like understand it." Tabii says as she sits nude on Max's bed. Max frowns in disgust and irritation. Nikki was standing beside him and chcukled before elbowing him.

"Do we really need to get into this again? This shit is so stupid." Max grumbles as Nikki plops down beside Tabii and begins to nibble on the blondes cute pale neck making her gasp and spread her legs in delight. Eager for a nice hard pounding from her two lovers.

"Well it is sort of entirely Max's fault...sooooo..."Nikki starts out with another chuckle making Max frown in irritation. She begins to suck and nibble harder on Tabii's neck making her gasp and give out eager little gasps that filled up their entire private cabin.

Max moves closer with his large erection in hand. He presses it to Tabii's lips.

"Lick, and you better give me the best oral in the world, because I can't guarantee that I will stay hard. Especially with what we are going to be talking about." He responds. Tabii smirks at Nikki and the two girls eagerly fall onto his dick giving it long hard licks with their tongues. Tabii's mouth pops open and she begins to deep throat him, getting her tight throat muscles working as she sucks and licks the entire length of his shaft with a casual familiarity that came from her screwing him hundreds of times.

Her eyes looked up at him in adoration as Max groans and arches his back. Nikki was gargling his balls and making him gasp and wonder just how long he would be able to hold back his oncoming orgasm. He was hoping to at least slide into them before he went soft.

"Max should explain what happened, he is sort of to blame for all of what happened." Nikki chuckles out before poking him in the balls hard enough for him to shudder and shoot his girlfriend a death glare.

"Okay okay, it was like this. I wanted to play a prank on David, so I signed him up for a dating website. And he sort of got busted on it and had a girlfriend." Tabii pops off of his cock with a big smile, her face a bright red as she began to jerk his cock off, her tits were heaving and she raised an eyebrow getting slowly interested as the story went on.

"So did that Canadian twink find his true love or something?" Tabii asked. Nikki burst out laughing and Max did a double take.

"First off not sure if he is bisexual, or if he is from Canada. And second off no, he found some lady, dated her for a bit and now they are broken up and he is being all sad about it. Like some sort of a lame ass." Max huffs as he continues to jerk between her hands, her breasts pressed just at the underside of Max's cock.

"That's like totally sad!" Tabii said in her thick valley girl accent making Max squirm as she doubled down on his cock, gripping him harder and then smirking. "But also kind of hot..."

"Is there anything that won't turn you on?" Nikki asks with a quirked eyebrow before she pressed forwards and got Tabii onto her back, their legs entwined as Tabii blushes and stares into the green haired girls lovely deep dark eyes.

"Not really. I just get sooo horny whenever I'm around you two." Tabii says breathlessly.

"Anyway. They broke up and he's been a sad sack loser for the past few weeks which is making the summer go on even longer. We need your help getting the two of them back together because otherwise I might actually go insane and start some sort of killer cult at this camp." Max says as he rubs his dick first along Nikki's cunt then along Tabii's. Both girls were eager and horny. Their pussy's dripping wet with desire. He aimed carefully and slowly slide his still rock hard manhood deep into Nikki making the big breasted babe gasp and bite her lips.

Tabii rubbed Nikki's back with a girlish chuckle. Her fingers arched downwards and cupped Nikki's nice juicy butt cheeks, so strong and muscular. Just alive with strength and a strange wildness, an untamed passion that resided deep in Nikki's core.

"HMMMM. I think that I might be able to-ooooooo! OH! OH MY!" Tabii gasps in delght as Max after around thirty thrusts into Nikki slide his damp and slippery cock from her pussy and slipped into Tabii. Without missing a single beat. He moans and grips Tabii's hips, rocking the extra large bed that the three shared. Nikki grins as she grips Tabii's face, squishing her cheeks before biting her lips making her yelp.

"I'm the alpha bitch here. I'm the head wolf." Nikki reminds the blonde with a fire in her eyes. Tabii gasps and nods, she can't take the pleasure pulsing through her like red hot pokers. She groans in delight and rubs her thighs together. Max slips out of her, slapping her thigh on the way out with his massive throbbing shaft before humping upwards into Nikki. Nikki groans and growls, biting like a wolf at the air. She yowls and flings herself around like a wild cat, batting at Max's head. Max yelps and ducks before managing to grab her around the shoulders and slam her into the bed next to Tabii.

From the grin across Nikki's face it was clear that this was her plan the entire time.

"What the hell is with you?" Max says in amazement, he was just glad that Nikki never suggested they do anything kinkier, he could tell that she wanted to break out whips and chains and probably a lot of other torture instruments. But he wasn't about that life.

Tabii rolls onto her side and grins as she watches Max plow into Nikki missionary style. Her head rolling as her shoulders tensed. The bed was bouncing and Tabii was enjoying the show. Nikki's eyes widened, her tongue flopped out and she panted like some sort of a dog in heat. Max was pounding her into the mattress with zero restraint. He groans and grips her harder.

Tabii leans over and flicks a long thick nipple before turning around and fishing around for her phone. Max glances over at her wiggling booty. Max was a boob man but even he could enjoy a nice thick juicy piece of ass when it was bent over and wiggling near him.

"The hell are you doing?" He asks suspiciously as Tabii pops back up with a smile. Her tits bouncing a little bit.

"Hey if we are like going to pull this off we are totally definitely going to need like some help." She said texting on her phone. She glances at the two of them and snaps six quick pictures in delight. Giggling and saving them. Her eyes alight with joy and desire as she texted Sasha and Erin her plan.

* * *

"This is a dumb fucking plan." Neil grumbles beneath his fake mustache to Erin who stood beside him. She was also wearing a fake mustache and had her hair up in a tight bun.

"We had like five hours to put this together. You get this or you get shit. Besides' we've like watched every single girly rom com through twice. This is like totally going to work." Erin responds nudging him in response as he glances between Max who was sitting at a table with a large glass of some sort of juice pretending that it was liquor. He was watching everything with a menu and a pair of binoculars. He was also closest to the exit in case he had to make a quick exit. Something that Neil definitely noticed.

Nikki was on look out patrol from the rafters, Neil had no idea how the psycho wolf girl had managed to shimmy up there but she had somehow. And he wasn't going to question it.

Sasha and Tabii were wearing a trenchcoat and acting like some sort of nine foot tall human abomination. Which was just the weirdest and dumbest thing since they could have just pretended to be normal sized girls. Neil thinks that Tabii and Sasha jist really really really felt like wearing a trenchcoat like they were kids or something.

David had entered maybe ten minutes ago and was perusing the menu while his ex girlfriend was sitting at another table and had finished chugging her eight drink and didn't even seem affected. The woman was like a powerhouse.

"Okay. I guess it's go time. Good luck." Neil says with a dissatisfied shrug. Erin flicked her blue hair over her shoulder, a bright golden eye was hidden underneath her bangs.

"Luck? Bitch I don't need luck." She said before walking forwards with a flip in her hips and a spring in her step. Neil frowns and flips her off as she leaves.

"Trip and eat dick then. Ass." Neil grumbles.

Max watches as the plan unfolds. He hears someone hiss at him and glances up at the ceiling. Nikki was in position with a blow dart and a dessert to give to the 'happy couple' once all of this was taken care of. If it was taken care of. The plan seemed air tight on paper. But Max knew that there was normally something stupid that happened that ruined everything. He pauses and shifts his attention back to Sasha and Tabii. That was probably the dumb thing that would ruin it if he had to guess.

"It looks like she has two asses, and one of those has a neck." Max grumbles as he stares at where he assumes Tabii's hips are. Whatever plan these girls have it isn't a great one. He should have known that involving the flowerscouts was going to be a dumb idea. He should have just tried to get the two of them back together himself. Or exclusively with his camp counselors.

Max hears someone clear their throat beside him. He glances up and grimaces before putting the binoculars down and gazing Neil directly in the eyes.

"You are really really unnerving when viewed close up dude. I think that you need to take a sponge bath because you have very sweaty pores." Max chuckles out as Neil flips him off in response.

"Max this isn't working. David is just confused and I think he's starting to catch on, and Bonquisha hasn't even glanced around since she sat down! she's just going 'oh I want the soup! oh I want the salad! No no wait! I want the soup!' This is getting stupid." Neil says as Max sighs.

"Yeah this is probably going to blow up if I don't get in on this." Max says standing up and stretching cracking his back as he moves.

"Excuse me? Do you actually work here?" A voice asks the two boys. They turn around and gulp pulling at their collars in unison at the young red headed woman standing in front of them. She had on a semi fancy dress, it looked fancy for the back country hell hole that they were staying in this summer. But it was actually sort of tacky. The word 'MANAGER' was sewn on her lapel. She taps her foot and glances between the two of them.

Max blushes having gotten caught. He gulps as he tries to think of some sort of convincing lie that would get them out of this.

"Why yes you can totes buy me a drink." Sasha says leaning too far forward, a button coming undone right at Tabii's eye level.

"I-I didn't offer you a drink. You look really familiar. What's going on?" David says in confusion. Tabii peers out through the small hole and gasps. She could see Max, and he was blushing, and he was talking to some...some...some...red headed skank!

Her face instantly began to heat up, her entire body vibrating with rage.

"THE FUCK BITCH!" Tabii shouts as she jumps out of her hiding place toppling Sasha forwards against a yelping David as Nikki pops downwards a bit, she was hanging upside and had a curious look on her face, before she saw where TAbii was looking and gulps nervously.

"Oh shit." the green headed forest girl grumbles, she knew what a fucking crazy bitch tsundere that Tabii could be. And this was definitely the sort of dumb situation she would mis read and fuck up.

No one knew what happened next. It happened fast, a fork was thrown, there was some bouncing around, a glass broke. Nikki fell from her hiding place. Neil hit the deck. And then Tabii was shrieking, and there was blood.

"TABII! HOE MAE SHIT!" Sasha shouts rushing to her friends side. Erin was beside her within an instant. The three girls sprinting out the door as Nikki groans from the table top she had fallen onto.

"Hey Nik. You okay?" Neil asks nervously as she gives a pained thumbs up.

"Nikki? Neil? Max! What just happened?" David said slowly standing up to his full height. The three young adults glance at each other and gulp simultaneously.

"We are so fucking fired." Neil mumbles.

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it has been a long time since I updated this. Review and there will be more updates for this and other stories in the future. Also the following chapter won't be as smutty as previous chapters.**

Tabii sniffles on her bunk, her hideously scarred face staring back at her from her computer screen as she binge watched her favorite tv show. She sniffles again and grabs a cookie that her friends had specially ordered for her from the flower scouts supply chain. She had eaten her weight in the sugary super delicious pieces of cardboard and carbohydrates.

She had one plan in mind. Stay in her room, eat all of the cookies in the world, watch her tv show, and grow numb to the outside world until she didn't think about how ugly she looked.

"Just keep on eating your feelings Tabii." She mumbles before she nearly starts sobbing again. Even her name made her sad, she used to be Tabii with two I's. Now she was just Tabii with with...

"ONE!" She sobs out before collapsing onto her near by pillow and sobbing into it with all of the strength in her body.

Erin frowns and pushes her headphones deeper into her ears and turns them up so loud that they threaten to burst her ear drums. And she can still hear Tabii sobbing from inside. She groans and rubs her temples. This was getting irritating. And stupid. Just so very stupid. She growls and stands up before marching away leaving the science book disguised as a trashy romance novel where it lay. She could hardly stand much more of this. SHe had actually had to bunk with some of the stinking brats earlier since she couldn't stand Tabii's funk much longer. Tabii had been holed up in her cabin ever since they got back from the hospital. She didn't answer her phone, or talk to anyone. All she was doing was eating, crying, watching her dumb soap opera, crying, sleeping and crying.

At least she had started showering again so she didn't reek. Erin marches out of range of the crying. Which soon took her to the flower scouts mess hall where most of the kids were playing video games, making arts and crafts or trying to learn a few new skills while ignoring all of the crying and screaming that Tabii was doing.

It wasn't easy but they were managing as well as they could. Sasha nods to her coworker. Both of them were getting pretty sick of Tabii's bitchiness. It was getting really really annoying and really really out of hand.

* * *

"Okay she's gone. Now's our chance." Nikki said grabbing Max by his hoodie sleeve and sprinting across the open field towards the cabin. They had been there only a few times. The three of them preferred to hook up at the Camp Campbell campgrounds because both Max and Nikki worked there and on top of that Tabii said that they would make the camp weird, or the flowerscouts would act weird with the two of them around.

Max didn't really care where the three of them hooked up as long as they did. And right now it seemed like they were never going to get fucking ever again unless they showed up and confronted Tabii.

The two of them got to the door. Tried it and slipped inside. Tabii sat up with a shriek. Before she could throw the blanket over her head and hide from her lovers, Nikki was already across the room and grabbed the girl with both hands and lifted her up and out of her cocoon of assorted cookie boxes, computer screen, blankets, and old hoodies that she had been stealing from Max for a few weeks.

"Got ya!" Nikki howls in delight as she spun around with a white faced Tabii in her arms. "And I am never letting go!" Nikki whoops as Tabii blushes and squirms, totally disgusted that Nikki had a hold of her.

"No! I'm hideous! Deformed! Scarred for life! You two are going to hate me! I hate me! I-I'm!"  
"You're being an over dramatic bitch." Max says casually as he locks her door and grips her chin with a frown. Nikki was burrowing her face between the girls nice generous boobies and giggling red faced and happy to have Tabii back in her arms.

Sure she didn't like sharing Max at first, but then Nikki had started thinking about it and as long as the two girls stuck together it meant that they could team up on Max and beat him at anything. Wrestling matches, fighting, anything at all. They had finally 'won'.

"No...I'm fucking hideous." Tabii responds with a frown as Max looks at her face with a quirked eyebrow.

"What? Why? Because you have a eye patch on?" He said as Tabii melts against Nikki frowning at the two of them.  
"I lost my fucking eye! I can totally be a little depressed over it!" She complains as Nikki frowns and then shakes her sternly.

"Yeah but you left the two of us without any explanation! We haven't seen you in days! We were worried! We thought that you had like died or something. You lost your eye? Big whoop! Hell it actually looks sort of cool. Like a pirate! Oh holy shit we should totally role play pirates the next time we screw!" Nikki giggles eagerly as Tabii's eye widens in amazement. She mumbles in disbelief before shaking her head rapidly.

"Wait...Like what?" She says as Max rolls his eyes.

"What did you think we would just break up with you because you lost an eye? That's dumb. That is really fucking dumb." Max responds as he cups her face and brings her in for a long deep lingering kiss making her gasp and arch her back. Her sensitive nipples were rubbing against her cheap sleeping shirt, she had stolen it from Max or Nikki the longest time ago, it was of some crappy band that they both liked to listen to. She smiles and wiggles in delight in Nikki's nice strong arms. The green headed wild child was cupping her ass cheeks as Max plucked at the front of her shirt. Insisting, desperate, eager, horny.

Tabii moans as she feels his tongue fill her mouth, slowly making her gasp and rub her nice juicy thighs together. The thick as a hot dog bun girl gasps and feels Nikki pinch her ass.

"I think that she is going to pop if we don't fuck her soon Maxie." Nikki says winking at Max and giving him the nickname that he absolutely hates. He rolls his eyes before the three of them eagerly head for the bed.

Nikki sweeps the rest of the trash off of the bed and Tabii wrinkles her nose. She knows that its her fucking bed but it is also gross and she has been using it pretty much every single day for the past three days without leaving it...It was probably all sweaty and gross! She had no clue how Max and Nikki were so okay and down to fuck in it!

Max grips the underside of the shirt and peels it off with a whistle.

"Sweet no bra. Or panties. Makes our lives infinitely easier." Nikki chuckles as she pinches Tabii's cheek making her blush.

"You two...you don't mind the eyepatch? You don't think that I'm like a total fucking freak?" She says her long straw blonde hair had fallen free from its bun and was framing her face. She was blushing like they had been fucking for three hours. She gulps, nude and eager and horny as hell before the two of them. Max and Nikki hadn't fucked her for what felt like years.

Max and Nikki had tried to fuck a couple of times together without her but it just wasn't the same. Also they were worried about her and that probably put a damper on any arousal. But now that the couple knew that their third was alright, or at least emotionally stable enough for a good hard pounding...

Max and Nikki got down onto their knees in front of her. Tabii blushes even darker as the two lean in close and kiss her pussy lips. She gasps and thrusts her knuckles against the back of Nikki's head forcing the girls nose and tongue deeper into her slit. Max slurps and licks whatever he can, her thick juices starting to slide down his throat. He groans at the sweet taste, all of those cookies must have been doing something right.

Tabii gasps and moans, her hands flying up to cup her tits as Nikki and Max's hands fly up as well, cupping, squeezing, twisting, flicking, driving her absolutely wild. She moans, her tits were so sensitive and they were being incredibly cruel and loving and forceful. She gasps and gazes down, neither of them had missed a beat, neither of them had stopped slurping. She moans as their tongues entwine in her pussy and she falls backwards, their hands catching and easing her down so that she was now on her back. Her thighs threatening to snap their heads off.

SHe huffs and pants louder and louder as they moan and groan. Max takes Nikki's hand and rubs his thumb over her knuckles making her blush at the sudden random act of kindness. Max finally gasps and pulls away before standing up and shrugging out of his shirt and stumbling out of his pants.

"Yeah. That's right. She deserves a ride. Give it to her Maxie. Make her squirm. Make her shriek." Nikki chuckles as Max grips his cock shaft and winks at Nikki making her blush and shiver.

"You're next hot stuff." He responds wondering where those words came from, he wasn't the type to say something like that. He also wasn't the type to fuck two girls like crazy on a nearly daily basis. But yet here they were.

Max grips his shaft and slides in, his thrust slow and deliberate, making Tabii gasp, her legs flying up and pressing against his hips. His face filling up her entire vision. Her eyes rolling in their sockets as she huffs and pants. Max moans as her tight honeypot grew even tighter around his shaft. He gasps and yelps as he fills her up to the brim with his nice firm hard love meat.

He slaps hypnotically in and out of her like some sort of a machine. He felt like he was in a trance as he screwed her. Her knuckles went to her lips and she kissed them before biting them like a madwoman. Her eye watered as joy filled tears absolutely overrun her cheeks. They were a mix of elation and pleasure. After all the two of them still thought that she was a total foxy babe! So what else mattered?

She moans as she feels his red hot dick split her in half. She felt like she was getting fucked by a spear. She felt like his dick was never ending and would remain engulfed inside of her pussy from now until the end of time! And she was totally and completely okay with that! Her mind was turning into an inside out pleasure filled soup! Her tongue was damp against her cheek as Max amped up the speed. Making her yelps come faster.

"HUFF! UGH! OOF! AH! OH! FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!" She roared out as he moves at a blur. His pent up sexual frustration was begging for a nice juicy relief inside of her warm inviting cunt. And he was going to cum inside of her again and again until he was finally satisfied.

Nikki giggles beside them, squatting on the floor with her legs spread her fingers diving in and out of her damp pussy lips and dribbling cum down her spread open legs. She moans in amazed delight, her eyes rolling in their sockets as she watched the two continue to make violent eager delicous looking love.

The bed was rocking and the shelves above them were bouncing and cracking falling off of the wall. This cabin was not designed to take as big a pounding as the one back at Camp Campbell.

"FUCK ME! RUIN ME! SCREW ME!" Tabii howls at the top of her lungs making the entire flowerscout camp ring out with her joy filled explosions. Her orgasm washes over her and she is reduced to moaning groaning yipping joy. Her mind blank as she kisses Max firmly on the lips. The wet swapping of lips and drool and tongue filled their heads.

"LETS' WATCH A MOVIE!" Sasha shouts at the top of her lungs as she turns the volume up on the TV trying to distract the kids from the sounds coming from their counselors cabin.

"We are so getting fired over this." Erin grumbles to Sasha who shushes her in response.

"God that is one good fucked bimbo." Nikki chuckles as Tabii pants on her back.

"Don't-huff-call me-pant pant gasp!-bimbo-slut." She responds flipping Nikki off. Nikki giggles and flips her hair over her shoulder before turning to Max. She grins as he pants completely red faced. He glances at her and instantly knows what she is thinking.

"SHIT! Nikki! Give me a sec-" He was desperate to catch his breath but neither of them were going to let him. Nikki launches herself up and wraps her legs around him with a smile. She yelps as he spears himself directly into her. She winces and gasps as he frowns.

"What the fuck did you expect?" He snaps before moaning as she starts to bounce slowly yet steadily. Her tits bouncing hypnotically in front of his eyes. Max groans as he palms her ass cheeks, they were like nice warm bags of sand in his hands. He gropes and massages them as her breasts press to his face. Making a slippery tunnel for his head. He moans and wiggles readjusting himself to plow deeper into her.

Soon she is gasping and grumbling and orgasming. Max gulps as he looks at Tabii, she is leaning back on her elbows, pushed up slightly, her breasts a bright red. He knows that he is going to have to start fucking her again soon. He sighs. It was going to be a long ass day. He fucking hated having to be a good boyfriend to these two.

IT was god damn fucking exhausting!

Nikki giggles as her orgasm washes over her. Tabii smiles knowingly and winks as if to say 'me next!' or 'second round!' or 'you go girl!'

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it has been a long time since I updated this. Review and there will be more updates for this and other stories in the future. Also the following chapter won't be as smutty as previous chapters.**

Tabii grins as she wiggles in the full bubble bath. There was only one tub that size around the lake. Maybe in the entire town. And it belonged exclusively to the flowerscouts and she made sure to use it just about every single week.

"OH! Oh! Oh god." She moans out as Max's fingers rub her cunt and he bites at her neck. He groans in response as the water sloshes around them. Nikki rests her foot next to Tabii's head and moans before wiggling herself. The heat from the water relaxing every single knot in her back. Nikki moans in amazement, Max and Tabii always insisted that she shower before she got into the tub since she was normally covered in dirt and small twigs and leaves from being out in the woods all the time.

She at first hated it because she was going to get into a tub!? What was the point of getting cleaned twice? She smirks and splashes some water towards Tabii making the blonde gasp and smirk before pressing her foot directly against Nikki's pussy lips making the green haired psycho yelp and growl in response.

"Stop fighting you two. I'm trying to relax." Max grunts as he kisses Tabii's neck again and then presses his other hand into the water to search for one of Nikki's nice large juicy tits. He smirks when he finds a long thick pink nipple and flicks it making her moan and smirk like a feral animal.

"Is that how you relax? By fucking us like a pervert?" SHe responds gripping his fist and pressing it harder against her tit. He winks in response.  
"Maybe that is. What is it to you?" He says as Tabii moans again louder and more insistently this time, she was done being coy and was trying to be a bit more obvious about what she wanted the two of them to start doing to her.

She wiggles around the water sloshing around her nice juicy hips. Max gulps as she sits on his lap and hot dogs his cock between her nice large ass cheeks squeezing him intensley.  
"Really? Right here? And now?" He bitches to the blonde cyclopes who quirks an eyebrow.

"What are you like scared?" She drawled as Nikki giggles and picks up a large handfull of bubbles before blowing them at Tabii and then at Max.  
"I'm not." Nikki giggles again before diving under the water. Tabii gasps as she feels Nikki's long wonderful tongue dart through the water and begin playing with her warm cunt. She felt like she was engulfed in a large warm sunbeam as Nikki started to lick and play with her girlfriends cunt.

"Won't-uh! she-mmmm! need to-oh gosh!-like-moaman!-like breathe?" Tabii stutters out as Max cups her tit and starts licking and slurping at Tabii's neck, making her moan and bounce a little. Squeezing his cock even more and causing him to cry out in delight.

"Nah, I've timed her before. She can hold her breathe for up to ten minutes without getting light headed. It's actually really weird. We're not entirely sure if she's human or not." Max responds as his fingers slip around and finally cup Tabii's pussy lips. He slips two fingers into her and feels Nikki's fingers at work too. The bubbles seemed to be multiplying. Large pink globes floated in the air as they filled up the fancy perfume smelling bath.

Max knew that he was going to stink like a flowerscout after this. But it was the nicest fucking bath tub on the lake. And he was going to relax and bathe in it.. Plus it also meant that he had the chance to fuck one of the hottest girls in town, and he wasn't going to pass that up. He groans as his cock is slipped out from her vice like butt and slaps her pussy. Nikki was being incredibly hands and was helping him out a lot. He was going to have to repay her somehow later. He groans and gulps at the air, some soap getting against his lips. He blows at it in irritation.

Tabii was moaning, her eye rolling in it's socket. Her bathing eyepatch on. She had one for bathing, one for eating, one for stress eating, one for sleeping and one for day to day activities. And she was starting to customize them since she was a girl which meant she had to be incredibly crafty! At least she thought so...

Tabii moans again as she feels the long hard cock and the quick eager tongue continue to pleasure her. The two of them had been teasing her a lot more and spending a lot more time fucking her. Losing an eye was almost worth it! She felt like all of their attention was on her...where it should have been in the first place!

Tabii feels her long wet hair getting curled into Max's fist as he pulls back semi violently making her yelp as Nikki simultenously slipped his long hard throbbing cock into her. Tabii's groans came harder and faster as Max pressed against her to keep her in place. He huffs and pants. The soap bubbles were flying everywhere and popping on the floor. Tabii's echoing cries were beginning to get louder and louder. Permeating the bathroom and bouncing around the larger washing room.

Her eye closed as she huffed and panted. Max was arching his back and biting his lips as he thrust into her over and over again. His breathing was matching hers. He felt his back starting to slide along the back of the tub, slowly forcing more and more of his body underwater. He spat out some of the frothing soapy water. Nikki bounced out from underneath the bubble bath. Bubbles lining her hair like a little crown. She chuckles before licking her lips and slipping back underneath the water to start attacking Tabii's tits.

She bit one and pulled on the nipple. Bringing out deeper and louder moans. She played the blonde like she was some sort of musical instrumnet. Her every bite and nibble and kiss and lick was driving Tabii right over the edge. Soon Tabii was clutching down on Max's cock. Her eye widened as her orgasm archd through her and she felt his dick plunge to the very back of her womb. Max bottomed out and unloaded a never ending spurt of semen that seemed to fill her up in an instant. Tabii's moans were threatening the shatter the window glass it was getting so loud.

A sudden banging on the door brought her out of it and she sunk into the water as the door was flung open by a frowning Sasha.

"The fuck is all the noise!" The pink haired demoness growls as she glances around quickly. Only to see Tabii with her arms crossed over her chest and blushing softly as she quirked an eyebrow in response.  
"Uh it's called taking a bath? You should try it sometime and not just burst into a room while someone is washing?!" Tabii snaps flipping Sasha the bird and then snapping her fingers in a Z formation.

Sasha was blushing like a tomato as she slammed the door closed and rubbed her eyes in disgust.  
"GOD! I am never getting that image out of my head." She grumbles in irritation. Ever since Tabii had started fucking those two it was just non god damn stop! It was nearly impossible to focus or to get anything done!

"Someone really needs to take care of this shit." Sasha mumbles and bitches as she walks back to her own shower. Tabii pouts and lowers herself back into the water. Sure she had gotten one really good fucking orgasm off...But...

She glances out the window and spots Nikki and Max sprinting through the woods and disappearing. The two of them had booked it the moment that Sasha had started knocking and raving. They really weren't supposed to be on this side of the lake and they didn't want to get into trouble visiting her. She glances around and then smirks. She was so going to have to see them again soon though.

She sinks back into the water with a knowing hum as she flicks her clit in contentment.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Max pants out as he tries to keep up with Nikki who was sprinting through the trees without any signs of slowing down or stopping. She chuckles over her shoulder at Max as he struggles to keep up. Her nice full round booty was bright in the moons light. The stars kissed her skin and she looked absolutely fucking gorgeous. He really needed to see her naked in the moonlight in the middle of the woods more often.

Max puts on a burst of speed and reaches out to grab her shoulder, spin the shorter girl on her heel and crash their lips together. Nikki squeals in delight as she moans into the kiss, wiggling her hips in delight before gripping his shaft and rubbing it excitedly. Max deepens the kiss and bites her lips. Her hair was damp and warm against his skin. He could feel her moving her feet excitedly, digging her toes into the mud to get them absolutely filthy again.

He brings his fingers around and cup her nice round rear. He squeezes it with a smirk as she moans and licks the inside of his mouth. Max moans loudly and the woods seem to pause for a moment. Her hand was slowly cupping and fondling his balls making him smirk as he spanks her ass and bites her lip harder.

She likes it rough. He had figured that out plenty of times while screwing both girls. Nikki moans back as she swings her legs up and wrap them around his hips. Her back arching as her wet nude pussy drips down his raging rock hard masculine rod. His dick rubs her entrance up and down hypnotically. They were both still damp from the bubble bath and stunk of the fancy soaps and shampoo's that Tabii had forces upon them.

"We're naked out here." Max points out. Nikki grins broadly.  
"YEP!" She announces boldly as she scoots around and slides his cock inside of her gasping and arching her back. She moans loudly. Attracting a nearby moose that mimics the call. Both lovers pause for a moment before Nikki bursts out laughing as Max blushes uncomfortably.  
"JEsus Christ Nikki." He responds as he arches his back, holds her hips in place and engulfs his cock in her. She was warm and tight, massaging up and down his dick, his shaft making her squirm and bounce in delight. The pleasure filling her up like a good meal. She felt sleepy and warm and safe in his hands. He took a shivering shuddering step forwards as he plowed into her again and again. Making her pussy into a nice mush. His own dick felt like it was going to fly off from the overwhelming pleasure.

Soon his moans were too much, the echoes surrounding them lead to the pleasure. Nikki's ass bounced and slapped in his palms. Her large full womanly breasts pressed flush against his chest as she bites down on his neck. Max unloaded a large long load into her. Her hips wriggled as she accepted the load and slowly descended on his shaft until she was comfortable again.

"God fuck damn shit." She moaned out as Max took an unsteady step forwards expecting her to let go. But she had latched on tightly and her pussy muscles were massaging his cock, refusing to let it get flaccid again.  
"You expect me to walk back carrying you don't you?" He snarks out as she grins and pats his ass with her hand.  
"Yes." she responds smugly.

Max rolls his eyes as he walks through the woods, trying to ignore the wood on his bare feet and how heavy the fucked sleepy girl was. Or what a pain in the ass it was going to be hiding from shadow to shadow to get back to their cabin.

"You're just lucky that you are a total demon in the sack." Max snaps as Nikki giggles and pretends to sleep breathing softly and enchangintly on the back of his neck.

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it has been a long time since I updated this. Review and there will be more updates for this and other stories in the future. Also the following chapter won't be as smutty as previous chapters.**

**No smut this chapter. Or in the next one probably.**

"Oh fucking God please no." Tabii grumbles as she walks towards the Camp. She pauses and taps her foot for a second on some gross ass leaves that Nikki would probably fucking love. Tabii turns around to head back before kicking a near by rock as hard as she could.

"GODDAMNIT!" She shouts at the top of her lungs before turning back around. If she put this off any longer then it would just suck twice as much. She really didn't want to do this but she had no other choice.

She stalks closer and closer to the camp and sees an excited green headed girl come sprinting out of a clump of adults and kids. Nikki was getting close to super sonic speed when she came to a shuddering halt in front of Tabii with a massive large grin on her face.

Nikki paused and sniffed for a second like she was some kind of wolf before frowning and rubbing her chin.

"There is something different about you. Bad different. Dangerous different. And I don't think that I like it." She said cooly as she glanced up and down Tabii's body. She looked redder and angrier. Her fancy eye patch was still in place though...Tabii sighs and glances over Nikki's shoulder.  
"What the fuck is all of this? Where the hell is Max? I need to talk to you both." She snaps, she didn't want to have to put up with all of Nikki's weirdness today. Especially not after she had learned.

"Meh, he's around. He was being a total prick this morning though." Nikki said as she wrapped her arm casually around Tabii's hips and started leading her down the lawn and past the large knot of people. Nikki held her hand up and shielded their faces, trying to ignore all of the talking adults.

"What's all this?" Tabii said pointing at the large gathering. Nikki sighs in irritation.  
"It's parents day." Nikki grumbles in distress before glancing around. "And for some reason my mom showed up? Like why would she do that right? I'm an adult! I can vote and own a car and stuff! I work at a summer camp for crying out loud! But she just had to show up all of a sudden all unannounced and make things weird for everyone here." Nikki quickly grumbles to Tabii as they kept on walking.

"Huh. Is uh...Is Max's parents here?" Tabii says blushing as she rubs the back of her neck nervously. Nikki snorts in response.  
"Are you kidding me? His parents kicked him out when he was like eleven or something! It was wild! And weird! I mean who the hell gets rid of their own kid like that? Anyway he was homeless for like three years and got adopted by David of all people. Which you know probably explains a few things." Nikki pauses before glancing in surprise at Tabii.

"I don't think we ever actually told you any of this. Huh. Well it explains a lot right? Like how we're able to just screw around this place all the time and not get in any trouble or kicked out." Tabii paled in amazement. She actually hadn't given it much thought. But it made sense. At any ordinary camp the three of them would have been kicked out long ago for being reckless, and goofing off, and screwing at any available opportunity. Max being David's adopted son made so so so so so much sense...

"Wait...holy shit...Max was homeless? I banged a homeless guy?" Tabii gulps trying not to throw up as Nikki grins and rubs the top of the blondes head.  
"And girl! Me and my mom have been kicked out of so many trailer parks, it's not even funny! But yeah, totally homeless for a few years growing up." Tabii felt light headed and leaned heavily on Nikki trying her very best not to faint.

"Oh so much. So much is happening all at once." Tabii says as her knees turn to jelly. Nikki looks her up and down in concern. She had never seen the blonde one eyed bitch act so weird. Sure she acted 'weird' but this was weird weird. Not tsundere crazy bitch stuck up rich valley girl weird. This was more like a 'I have a secret and it's eating me alive' sort of weird.

Nikki shrugs. It's probably something like Tabii chipped a nail or something. Nikki wasn't going to get too worked up or concerned over it. Nikki pauses and grabs Tabii's hand before pulling her between a couple of tents. Putting a hand over the blondes surprised mouth. Tabii moans in disgust. Nikki's hands were sweaty and grimy and smelt just like dirt. Tabii had just put on a fresh coat of lip gloss and she knew that it was going to get ruined now because of the green haired girl.

Nikki shushes her again and the two glance out between the two tents. Tabii's eyes grow wide in surprise. Marching down the aisle between the long row of tents was a older woman and a younger guy. The older woman had long green hair in a braid, familiar bright pink eyes and long long fingernails. But the way that she carried herself was in stark contrast to Nikki.

"Oh great my Mom got her nails in someone's dad. This is going to be a pain to explain." Nikki facepalms in distress.  
"And you're sure that the check won't bounce?" Candy said with a sultry tilt of her head. She was wearing too much make up, even Tabii who lived and breathed make up could tell. She also had a near desperate clawing attitude like an older cat. The guy was nodding along as Candy dragged him deeper into the campsite.

"Well what did you think? They always say that if you want to know what a gal will look like in ten years check out her mom." Nikki said as Tabii pulled the green headed girls hand away.  
"Oh trust me sexy. Mama likes what she sees." Tabii responded pinching Nikki's perky ass and making her yelp before pinching Tabii's right back. Tabii chuckled but her sensitive nipples pressed against Nikki's chest and she gasped and winced. She had no idea when the aching had started or how long it might last...But...

"Okay, Max should be right through here." Nikki said as she ducked through a small tent that had some kids stuff out before they swung towards the cabin that David had set up for Max, Nikki and Tabii to use as far away from the camp as they could legally allow and also sound proof.

Max sat up and hid the magazine that he was reading, something that both girls were definitely going to bring up later and give him a firm talking over. He rolls his eyes when Nikki walks in.

"For like the fifitieth time, I don't want to go out there and talk to a shit ton of parents about how crappy their kids are doing today." He grumbles. He perks up the instant that Tabii walks in, considers for a moment and decides that he still has some stamina in the tank and starts to unbuckle his belt.

"We're not here to fuck either cutie pie." Nikki teases as she plops down on the bed beside Max and boops his nose. He pulls back with a scowl as Tabii glances between the two of them, she gulps, her throat dry as she tries to think of something anything, to convince herself that it's all a bad dream...

"Well? What's up? We don't have all day!" Max snaps starting to get impatient with how much she was stalling. "Get to the point already!" He snapped.

"Okay, here goes. Guy's I'm-

* * *

Max and Tabii sat beside the lake as the sun started to go down. She held her very expensive one of a kind cell phone as she eagerly completed six more levels on the game she was playing. Max glances at her for a second and then back at the lake. Blushing uncomfortably. Tabii smirks before elbowing him.

"What's like the matter? Too chicken shit or something?" She say's teasingly as she starts poking at him. Max scuttled backwards and she pouted at him. "What's the matter? It's not like you'll suddenly catch-"

"Don't! Just...Christ this is a disaster right? We are totally screwed." Max grumbles rubbing at his eyes. "How are you so calm about this? This totally ruins our lives right?"

"Well it all depends on what Nikki turns out to-" Tabii is cut off as Nikki plops down beside her on the sand and plops a positive pregnancy test on Tabii's lap.

"Yep. Filled the entire trash can up too. With like sixteen different tests. Congrats daddy." Nikki says shooting finger guns before her face slowly started to fall and she collapsed backwards covering her face with her hands. "FUCK! We are so screwed!"

Nikki shouts out a few more choice words between her hands as Tabii slowly curls up into the fetal position beside her. Max plops down finally and gazes up at the sky.

"YEP! That's it! I'm calling my parents! They'll like know what to do! Totally!" Tabii said popping up and pulling out her phone. She rushed a few feet away and started animatedly talking into the phone, waving her hands and talking excitedly as Max and Nikki exchanged concerned looks. Trying to say something while saying nothing.

"So we're fucked right?" Nikki said as she chuckles and rubs the back of her head.  
"Pretty much yeah." Max agrees as he sighs. "God damn it. I'm going to have to tell David."  
"David? Dude, I'm going to have to tell my mom...BLEH! GROSS!" Nikki sticks out her tongue and shakes her head as Max chuckles.

"Well as long as we stick together right?" Max says nervously as Nikki scoffs.  
"Yeah that's a massive cliche. Nerd." She responds.

Tabii slowly starts walking back over towards the others rubbing her arms nervously.  
"Okay...so uh...I think that my parents just disowned me. I talked to them, told them about it and uh...they sort of hung up..."She said plopping down beside the others.

Max took a deep breath and rubbed his temples as he stared off into space. This was without a doubt, totally and completely fucked.

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


End file.
